Would it be fair?
by SecretSuuhai-sha
Summary: WARNING: contains yaoi male x male . Hashirama has feelings for Madara, but the stubborn Uchiha is not ready to admit his own feelings. Will Hashirama be able to make Madara acknowledge him? Or will Madara keep pushing him away? Read to find out...
1. Authors Note

**Dear readers,**

Before reading this story, there are some important things that must be noted, because they are different from the naruto-series. 

1. Konoha has never been destroyed and all villagers are alive.  
>2. Because I wanted to put all naruto characters in this story there are some age changes:<p>

– Hashirama is 21 years old and is currently not the hokage.  
>– Madara is 19 years old and never left konoha.<p>

– Tsunade is 50+ years old and is not related to Hashirama in any way

(so she is not his granddaughter). She is the hokage at the moment.

– Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, etc. are 15+ years old.

3. Madara is a bit OOC:

– He is more respectful to his superiors.

– He is less arrogant (depending on the situation).

– Sometimes he can be a bit shy (mostly with Hashirama though).

– He's willing to help other people (later on in the story). 

I hope that after this explanation you will still be able to have a lot of  
>fun reading my story.<p> 


	2. A special occasion

**Pairing: **Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 1. A special occasion.

'RIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!'

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Madara shot up from the bed inside his dark bedroom. Slightly panting with the sheets on his legs he turned his head to check time. The alarmclock told him 08:30 AM. 'Crap,' he thought, 'That late already and I still have to prepare so much.'

Madara was supposed to organize a party at his place, but there were some things that still had to be taken care of. Because of his busy life he hadn't been able to go to the store yet. Every time he planned to go, there was something that had to disturb his plans. Most of the time that 'something' was his younger brother Izuna. Madara knew he was responsible for his brother so his plans were postponed again.

His bedroom was quite spacious and it didn't contain a lot of furniture. If you'd be viewing from the dooropening it would reveal a bed close to the wall on the left. The large desk, including a chair, with documents and a lamp on it was placed on the right side of the room. Next to the desk was a standing closet made from wood. There was only one window on the wall at the back, but the curtains were closed.

Sleepily Madara walked over to the desk to switch the light on and head for the closet. The small wooden door made a creaking sound while Madara peeked inside. He choose to wear a grey skinny jeans with a black v-neck shirt and sneakers.

When he was finally dressed he reached out under the bed to grab his wallet that had fallen there. Yesterday he made a 'to-do'-list of all things that he needed to prepare before the party, including his groceries. Madara had received money from the hokage and other leaders of konoha so that he could buy enough beverages, snacks and whatever needed for the guests. Tsunade had told him that around 70 people would show up and that the budget was 81.000 yen.

Greeting his little brother on the way he went to get some ice coffee in the kitchen and grab something to eat on the way. He figured that one sandwich would be enough, because he couldn't afford to loose more time.

"Nii-san, why are you rushing?" Izuna called out from the living room where he was studying. School started a few hours later today so Izuna had a bit more time to prepare for his tests.

"I have to go to the store." Madara answered shortly, while he finished making the sandwich. He quickly took a sip from his coffee and walked over to say goodbye to his otouto.

"Oh can I come with you, please?" Izuna now ran after his brother, whom was going to the hallway. When he was close enough he hugged his elder brother and looked up to him with big puppy eyes which would melt anybody. "I beg you nii-san." He tried again, but unfortunately his brother didn't look at him.

'Madara always does that,' Izuna thought, 'He avoids my eyes so he is not affected by my sweet-and-sparkly-look. It's so mean of him! I wonder what I can do to make him see it.' Izuna's brain started working on plans how to get his brother to look at him, but when the idea struck him, Madara had already pulled away from the hug.

"Look Izu, you have to go to school. It's important for your career when you are older. You can't just skip lessons and see where it takes you. You have to learn to be responsible and go there." Madara told his brother with a demanding voice. Izuna knew his brother was right, though he would rather spend time with his nii-san than go to class.

"Will you do something fun with me then after I went to school?"

"Sure, but I have to finish some things before I can do that, okay?" Madara cared a lot for Izuna and was willing to do something fun with him, but right now there was so much he was ought to do that it almost made his head explode from even thinking about it.

"Yay!" Izuna cheered happily. "Don't forget to wear a jacket nii-san, it's getting cold outside."

"Yeah I know Izu, see you in a while."

"Bye brother!"

-XOXOX-

It was indeed getting colder outside. December was approaching and snow was about to fall down from the grey sky. The last month of the year, but yet there was still so much that was going to happen.

Madara walked in a high yet steady pace to the shops. In his head wondering that this wasn't the only party he would have in a while. His brother would probably throw one for his birthday aswell. Another thing he disliked about parties, not only were there too many things to prepare but also too many people you'd have to talk too. Madara wondered how too get away from all the noisy people that would show up tonight when somebody called out to him.

"Oi! Madara-kun..!" he didn't recognize the voice. Lately he had been paying attention to peoples' voices. It wasn't very hard to distinguish people from their sound. The better you know a person, the more one's voice becomes known. Yet this voice was still a little unrelated (to someone).

He noticed that the voice sounded feminine and somewhat sweet. He threw a glance over his shoulder and saw two girls running towards him. One had long blond hair in a ponytail and was wearing a very interesting outfit. It looked a bit tight and not for her size, probably because she wanting to look slimmer then she already was. Underneath the ultra-thight jeans she wore high-heeled leather boots.

Next to the weird looking blond (in Madara's opinion) was another girl. Her hair was a little bit shorter and hang loosely over her shoulders. But Madara snickered when he saw that it was pink. 'That's so unnatural.' He thought.

The two girls were running fast and tried to make the other fall. 'More rivals than friends.' Madara thought, but his interest soon faded when they finnaly reached him.

"Madara-kun, about the party..." the blond one started while panting a bit from the long run, "Do you already have a date?" She finished her sentence and right after she received a rather hard punch on her upper arm, while Madara rose an eyebrow at the question.

"Ino? I was supposed to ask that, you pig-head!" Sakura shouted, a vain popping in her head. She seemed to be ready to punch the blond girl again at any time, but instead the blond just ignored the nickname and continued to talk to Madara.

"Ah well, too bad you're so slow. But anyway, do you Madara?" His brow still risen he seemed to have a hard time keeping himself from laughing out loud, but he found it even more amusing when he saw that the two girls appeared to be serious and eager to find out whether he had a date or not. Finding their question immature and inappropriate he choose to ignore it and just walk away instead, but just as he decided to leave he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Yes indeed he has one." The voice spoke. Another person joined the getting-annoying conversation. Madara suddeny felt two hands reaching out for his shoulders. They were placed on each side of his neck on top of the coat. Even though the fabric was there, the warmth went straight through the coat.

Madara was able to state the large amount of chakra that touched him. It felt somewhat suffocating to him, because it was almost as large as his own. Someone who would be equally strong, maybe even a rival.

"Tsunade-sama, are you with him?" The pink haired one asked. Madara suddenly took a greater interest in the conversation, knowing that the hokage was here. He wondered why Tsunade would come to see him at this time of the day.

"No Sakura, but shouldn't you and Ino be focussing on Sasuke? I heard that he's still available."

'How wise to make that comment.' Madara thought. He was never one to give others compliments, but Tsunade deserved it this time. She knew just what to say to make the girls loose their interest in Madara and drool over hearing Sasuke's "incredible" name. Though it was understandable since most of the Uchiha members were very attractive. Madara himself had nothing to complain since he was the most powerful among the clan.

His skin was flawless, his hair black, wild and very spiky, his eyes beautifully shining bright red. You'd be in love at first side, otherwise he'd seduce you anyway. The Uchiha clan was also known for its arrogant men. You could definitely see that in their eyes; the hunting for power, the feeling for passion mixed with a look of determination. It was something only the Uchihas had.

"So girls, if you would excuse us. We are heading somewhere, ne Madara-kun?" He simply turned away from the girls and gave a short nod in response. 'Not a man of many words.' Tsunade thought.

"I'll get to Sasuke-chan first!" Ino screamed, while Madara was amazed by the nickname Sasuke got. But Sakura wasn't going to let Ino be with the love of her life. She'd make Sasuke acknowledge her. She would steal his very first kiss, or so she hoped.

"No! You'll never have him. And you know why? Because he doesn't like big butts. Especially not from pigs like you!" Sakura made clear. After that the girls started pulling each others hair and scratching each others arms.

"Just as we know them," Tsunade said, "By the way, where were you going? Shouldn't you be at home organizing the party?" The hokage asked, while she turned her head in Madara's direction.

"Well, as a matter of fact I should. But time hasn't been in my advantage. Only thing that was left to do was buy the groceries I forgot to get." He answered her question never looking at her face.

"Hahah, you? Forget something? Now that's interesting. Something on your mind? Or maybe... Someone?"

…

Suuhaisha: Thanks for reading!

Madara: I seem like an idiot in this chapter...

Sakura: -heart eyes- I think you are cute ^.^

Suuhaisha: Madara I think you have a new lover -points at sakura-

Madara: just great...

Suuhaisha: -feels the urge to torture Madara- :)

Madara: oh no's -starts running- I GOTTA GO

Suuhaisha: ^.^ hope you liked it! And I'm already working on the next chapter!


	3. Meeting an acquaintance

Hi there everyone! I tried very hard to finish this chapter today and I DID IT! Here you go ;D

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness

Have fun reading!

…

Chapter two: Meeting an acquaintance.

A small blush appeared on the handsome Uchiha's face. Fortunately for him, his long hair covered half of his face. Although the black locks did their best to hide the redness on Madara's face, Tsunade didn't fail to see that her suspicion, that Madara was thinking about someone, was correct. She let out a soft chuckle upon seeing the Uchiha struggle with his thoughts. After a while he finally spoke up.

"Uh... I... No, not someone." He knew it was a lie and obviously the hokage wasn't done asking more questions. 'I don't have the time to think about that. I have to stop my mind or it will explode.' Madara tried as hard as he could to only think about organizing the party. He didn't feel like telling Tsunade anyway, it would better be kept a secret since it was so wrong.

A common trait under the Uchihas: being so very introvert. Their faces never show any emotion, so it was only natural that Madara didn't like to share personal information. Of course it made it hard for other persons to get to know him better, since he was so closed up. Madara however didn't mind. The less people wer around him the more comfortable he felt. He especially disliked people whom asked to much questions and never let his head rest for a bit.

Tsunade appeared to be that kind of a person. Madara's answer had only awakened more questions for her to ask. So as soon as the opportunity was there she asked her next question.

"Then why are you blushing?" She starting carefully. "I mean, if you're not interested in someone you'd not feel ashamed and therefore not be blushing."

'Why am I blushing, yes good question indeed. Even I don't know the answer to it.' Madara thought getting slightly annoyed. He wished the hokage had never seen the blush, because know she'd keep going on and on about it. Not saying anything would probably not solve it, yet Madara was sure he wouldn't be able to make a normal sentence without another bothersome blush creeping up his face. That would result in making Tsunade even more curious.

"Say I do have an interest in someone. I still wouldn't feel ashamed. I'd not express my feelings in public so I wouldn't blush. Conclusion tells us that I don't have any special thoughts of a person whoever it may be." Madara explained to her, while a little sigh escaped from his mouth. He hoped that this would end their conversation so he could just go on and get the groceries he needed. But his hope was crushed by the interrogating hokage.

"Okay, good point. But you were blushing, so what's the logic behind that?"

'Oh dear lord, can somebody save me from her. I can't stand this anymore. Why did my emotions fail on me? Either way I thought her intention was to get me away from the noisy two girls. Che! Intention my ass.' Madara saw no way out of it so decided to play along with Tsunades game.

"Fine, you got me. I was thinking about someone." Shortly answered Madara now looked up and saw a little smile on the face of the woman whom was still accompanying him. 'How could someone ever smile so sincerely.' Madara questioned himself. He never had the experience of having such a smile on his face. He wondered if it was possible that someone could make him smile with honest feelings.

"Oh, how nice." She answered. Madara expected her to say more, but it never came. Madara didn't quite know how to react to her sentence, because he was a bit stunned by it. He knew women never stopped with 'Oh how nice.' because they always wanted to know, what and when and where and all those silly things a man never cared about. On the other hand Madara felt a warm feeling raging inside him, but he couldn't convince himself that the feeling meant happiness. Altogether he was happy that Tsunade respected it that Madara didn't tell who this 'person' was. Maybe she knew him better then he thought.

-XOXOX-

After a long and silent walk the shop finally came into sight. Madar had made a 'to do'-list with all the groceries he had to get. It wasn't much, because most of the drinks and the food would be delivered at his house. It was simply too much too carry yourself.

Quickly scanning the paper Madara noticed that Tsunade had no problem in reading the list aswell. Madara's handwriting was quite proper. He had been practicing when he was very young and his parents were proud of him when he was able to write sentences including kanji and kana at age of 5. His parents had told him to always be clear with what you are trying to say. In that way you will never offend others. Madara was snapped out of his thoughts when the hokage spoke.

"Do you want me to help you Madara-chan?" she asked with an innocent voice.  
>But to Madara it was something different, meaning far from innocent. If he would've been drinking something he would've chocked on it for sure. Madara detested nicknames, especially when he received one. But to make it a girly one, that was just too insulting for him.<p>

"You could help yourself by not calling me that way." Madara said slightly angry. He was a proud man, too proud to be called with 'chan'.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you Madara-SAN, but what you must know is that 'chan' is not used only for girls. It's also used for men, but only if you are good friends. And I admit that you are my friend, though you give me the feeling that it's a one-sided friendship. Correct me if I'm wrong." Tsunade answered back. The answer she received was a 'che' and rolling eyes. "If you don't want my help, just get it over with and tell me."

"I'll be able to do it myself, Tsunade-sama. But I thank you for accompanying me." Madara tried to say as honest as possible. Of course Tsunade was always willing to help other villagers, which makes sense since she is the hokage. That reminded Madara of something earlier this morning.

"By the way, if I may ask, why did you come between me and the other two girls?" Madara asked. Didn't a hokage have better things to do than be with Madara? If it would be for him, he wouldn't just walk around visiting other villagers. Madara would work hard for konoha and make it a proud ninja village. He couldn't understand that Tsunade was able to handle all the pressure. He always claimed that it had to be: 1. a man and 2. someone who is powerful enough to control a jinchuuriki. Since Tsunade was not a man, he had even checked it the idiot, and surely not able to control any jinchuuriki she didn't fit for the job in Madara's opinion.

"You looked like you were in a hurry. I thought I could help you out. Otherwise those girls would've bothered you all day. Trust me, they don't back off easily."  
>Tsunade gave him a last smile before facing him. "I'll leave you to it then. See you tonight, I suppose." She waved at him and disappeared in smoke soon after.<p>

-XOXOX-

'If they all would've just left me alone I would've been done by now. Look! I lost two hours all because those girls wanted to know if I had a date or not. Che, what a pain.' Madara whined. His patience disappeared at all when he saw the large line of people at the checkout of the supermarket. 'Great, now I'm gonna lose another two hours.' He sighed deeply while trying to get himself to start doing his groceries. Oh how he disliked parties.

Walking through the grocerie store he picked a bottle of sake out if the shelf and put it in his basket. He was told not to buy too much alcoholic drinks such as sake or wine or anything, because the leaders of konoha didn't want everybody to have a hangover the next day. Madara figured that three bottles of sake would be more than enough for 70 people since sake has high percentage alcohol.

Almost done with his checklist he walked to the shelf containing bags of dango's. Izuna's orders: to get him some more sweets. Madara had told him too much sugar wouldn't do any good for him, but Izuna insisted on it. So in the end Madara had agreed to get one bag for him. A bit distracted he heard a voice from behind talking to him.

"Madara-kun, is that you?" Again a voice that he seemed to recognize. This was someone he knew since a couple of months. 'What was the name again...?' Madara wondered. 'I should remember it...'

**…**

Suuhaisha: hope you liked chapter 2 ^.^

Tsunade: you make my job as a hokage look like an easy job having so much spare time, but -goes on complaining-

Madara: I could be hokage for you -evil grin-

Hashirama: no my dear Madara, you would only want world domination

Madara: I never said any of that! -pout-

Suuhaisha: d'aw, he's so cute 3 Anywayz.. reviews encourage me to update ^.^


	4. Accepting help

Hello everyone! I'm glad I could finish the chapter even though my homework was quite a lot. Unfortunately I won't be able to write anything for the following three weeks, because I have 'test-week' and a lot to do for school...

I will make sure that when I can write again I will post an extra long chapter or at least two chapters! ****

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness

**Special thanks:** Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews!

**Yasashiburi ja nai ka? **= it has been a while, hasn't it? (in japanese)

Enjoy! ;D

**…**

Chapter three: Accepting help.

Madara sighed deeply as yet another person interrupted his shopping. Still wondering to whom the voice belonged he turned his head slightly and was amazed to see a jounin about his age with a small smile on his face. 'Oh right, I remember now... We met each other a while ago at the training grounds...'

_– small flashback –_

...It had been a very hot day for september. Even though summer was practically over the training was still held outside. The hokage had decided to have a special training program for a change. All jounins of konohagakure were ought to meet at the big entrance door of the village of the hidden leaf. The training would be done in two man cells, because it was important to learn the young people how to cooperate with each other. The jounins themselves got to choose with who they would be teaming up. After a while all the jounins appeared at the entrance and it was time to make said teams.

Suddenly a young handsome man came walking towards the Uchiha. He seemed to study the slightly smaller man with his spikey black hair for a minute before finally introducing himself by reaching out his hand. Madara was a bit stunned that someone actually had the guts to suggest teaming up with him. Finding it amusing that the tall tanned man was planning on working together he reached out a hand to introduce himself aswell. That was their first time getting acquainted.

_– end flashback –_

"Hey it's me, Hashirama." His voice sounding soft and warm. "Yasashiburi ja nai ka?" When he made eye contact and looked into those red orbs he saw that the Uchiha was a bit annoyed and seemed to be very tired aswell. 'Maybe a small conversation will cheer him up.' Hashirama thought.

"I heard about the party." The Senju started. "Must've been hard for you to organize it all by yourself. Not only do you have to get groceries, but you have to decorate your whole house aswell. Though I must say that I'm quite curious about how your house looks from the inside." Hashirama avoided Madara's eyes when he said the last sentence. He knew that the Uchiha wasn't very happy that everyone would see his place. Madara liked his privacy way to much to show off his entire property. It appeared that the Uchiha had learned to have more control over his anger when he replied with a calm voice.

"Yes." Then a pause. "It was hard." There was no need for more evidence to know that Madara absolutely detested parties. Hashirama could understand a bit of it, because he himself wasn't very fond of loud places. He prefered to be in a peaceful and quiet environment. He was glad that they had something in common. 'Maybe there is a chance after all...' Hashirama thought.

Madara proceeded his shopping and grabbed a bag filled with dango's. This surprised the Senju quite a bit, because he knew Madara wasn't into sweet food. It came to his mind that Madara had a younger brother, another thing they had in common. The younger Uchiha didn't resemble his brother at all: he was energetic, happy, enjoying life and friendly. How could it even be possible that they were brothers?

"You know," Madara spoke, "The worst part of it was that I had to clean up every single room in the house." Living with a younger brother wasn't easy according to Madara. Izuna always made a mess of everything and his nii-san had to clean it up again. Although having company was enjoyable.

"Well sometimes we have to do things in life we don't like. You can't just go through life avoiding them. But at least in your case it's just one party, ne Madara-chan?" The fury on Madara's face almost burnt his flawless skin. First the hokage and now HIM? 'Hashirama doesn't have the right to add -chan to my name. We're not even friends, let alone _good _friends.' Madara thought while his anger increased every minute. He intended to walk away, but the Senju caught his elbow pulling him back in place.

"Wait," He tried. "Let me help you with your shopping list. It'll go faster if you accept my help." The Senju offered, but the Uchiha was determined on leaving as soon as possible.

"I don't need your help. I'm not some kind of helpless puppy. Just let me go already." Madara answered rudely. He never accepted help from anyone, especially not from people who underestimated him. His parents raised him like that. They told him that when you are with many people aournd you, you will depend on them. However when you are alone you will learn to be independent. Madara had liked being independent very much. You'd never have to wait for anyone to show up, or save anyone because he/she is in trouble and decisions were yours to make.

Yet Hashirama knew that being independent could be something negative too. You could always make wrong decisions since you don't know other peoples' opinions about the situation. So Hashirama chose to follow Madara anyway and ignore the Uchiha whom glared daggers at him. The smaller male walked towards his last destination when a light weighted person jumped at his back. Madara hadn't noticed Izuna yet and almost fell.

"Hi nii-san! How's it going?" Izuna screamed near Madara's ear. His younger brother energetically hugged him and looked at Madara with huge sparkling eyes. Almost as if he did something illegal.

"Izuna, get off of me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Madara wondered a bit concerned. He knew Izuna's school ended at 3 o'clock pm, but it was only 12 AM.

"No, Iruka-sensei said I could go see you. Can I help, please?" Izuna begged unaware of the other person "stalking" his brother. Madara pushed Izuna off of him and walked towards the check-out. It was then that Izuna noticed the other person. "Oh... Hi Hashirama-san!" Izuna cheered. He seemed to be happy to see his friend in the grocerie store. It had been a while that they had played together. Izuna found Hashirama a very friendly man so they always did fun stuff together whenever his brother was too busy with work.

"Hello Izuna-kun." Hashirama greeted while smiling sweetly at Izuna. Hashirama was a nice person. Whenever you saw him he'd always smile. He enjoyed life very much. He hoped he would be able to show Madara that life can be very fun and pleasant, but he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince the stubborn man.

"Hashirama-san Would you want to help me and Madara? I mean, it'll help a lot, because we'll be done sooner." Izuna had quite a point there and Hashirama would fully agree to it as long as the older Uchih-..

"Izu! We can do it by ourselves." Madara told him with a stern voice. Izuna knew that meant trouble, but a little bit more provoking would'nt hurt anybody right?

"But...-" Izuna tried.

"No! And that's final." Madara now almost screamed and some of the other people in the shop turned to look at him. He couldn't care any less and went straight for the check-out.

"Hn. Stupid brother. Come on Hashirama we'll search some things together."

"Sure Izuna-san. What do you need...?"

Madara was flustered. His otouto had just ditched him for Hashirama. The two seemed to like each other quite a lot. Either way he did have some peace now so that he could finish his shopping. He paid for all the groceries and left the shop.

-XOXOX-

On the streets he came across some people who greeted him, probably showing him their appreciation for inviting them. When he finally arrived home he took his keys out of his jacket and opened the door. His brother seemed to already be home, because his shoes stood on the floor next to another pair. That was weird... Normally Izuna would ask his brother if one of his friends could come over.

He put the bags in the corner for a moment and took his shoes off. He heard Izuna in the living room talking. Madara wondered to whom he would be talking to. Maybe one of his friends came over to do academy homework. Madara hang his jacket up and took the bags in his left hand, keys in the right hand. He walked into the kitchen and threw his keys at the table. He was glad that he was finally home, though it bugged him quite a bit that he still had to decorate the house. Walking over to the drowningboard he put the bags on it and started to pack everything out. He stored some of the drinks in the fridge and put the bag dango's in a cupboard. When he was done packing out he walked to the living room still curious what Izuna would be doing at the moment.

"And that's when I learned from Madara how to throw shuriken." He pointed at the picture in the book. Madara froze when he saw the other person sitting next to his younger brother. His blood boiled and the irritation was obviously noticable on his face.

"Izuna, kitchen NOW!" Madara yelled. Oh what was he angry at his little brother. Madara'd make sure his brother would pay for this. Izuna obeyed and ran into the kitchen as fast as he could and saw a very angry and upset Madara.

"What the hell is _he_ doing in my house**!**" Madara screamed angry but also frightened.

_**...**_

Suuhaisha: and yet another chapter comes to its ending. :P

Izuna: I'm gonna be so dead in the next chaper...

Madara: you bet! Next time you ask before inviting someone over, got it?

Izuna: yes nii-san, I'm really sorry.

Hashirama: well at least I saw my beautiful Madara-chan today.

Madara: stop calling me that Hashirama =.=

Hashirama: heheh, never -evil smile-

Suuhaisha: thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Making adult friends

Yes yes yes yes YEEES! I can write again! xD And as promised I'm gonna give you a long chapter :P

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness

**Answering questions:**

Rei Haruno: Mito will not appear in this fic (because I think Hashirama and Madara are meant to be together forever :3). Also in the later chapters Tobirama and Izuna will 'play' together ;).

Anon reviewer (ch4, 2011-05-28): I hope I didn't kill you with not updating this story for 3 weeks! xD But as promised I made this chapter longer than usual and the next chapter will be updated soon after this one!

Have fun!

**…**

Chapter four: Making adult friends.

Izuna wasn't stupid. As soon as Madara had asked him 'what the hell is he doing in my house!' Izuna knew that Madara wasn't just angry. He knew his brother very well and detected something within his nii-san's voice. Something he knew the elder Uchiha hated: Madara was scared.

Izuna decided to play dumb and see why Madara was scared to be around Hashirama. Earlier in the supermarket Madara had been acting weird aswell, especially when Hashirama had caught his arm. Almost like Madara felt uncomfortable. Izuna was used to his brother not wanting to be touched or hugged, but when he saw Madara freeze as Hashirama touched him Izuna knew something was wrong.

Izuna himself liked Hashirama very much. He was always so friendly and thoughtful. Even when somebody needed help he'd always be right there when you needed it most. The more Izuna thought about it the more he didn't understand why Madara and Hashirama weren't friends. But Izuna wouldn't stop being friends with the Senju just because his brother ordered so.

"Hashirama-san is my friend. And if I recall correctly you said I could always bring friends home." Izuna stated as if he were innocent. It was the truth, because Madara had really told him it was okay. The only thing Izuna didn't tell was that Madara had told him to inform him before the friend would come over. That way the elder Uchiha had enough time to lock himself up in his room and stay there until said friend left again.

"I told you that you could bring friends from school over, not adults!" Madara's voice was slightly louder then normal, but he made sure Hashirama wouldn't hear it. He was quite angry with his little brother at the moment, though it seemed Izuna didn't regret inviting Hashirama at all. That pissed Madara off even more.

"Well I can't help it that you don't want to be friends with him. He's such a nice person, though you only seem to care about yourself. You're such a selfish person! You won't consider my feelings EVER!" Izuna ran out of the kitchen with small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Izuna come back here, you brat!" Madara shouted angrily, but Izuna ignored him and continued his way towards the living room. The younger Uchiha was really sad. It looked like Madara wouldn't want him to have any adult friends. As if it was bad to have friends who are older than you. Izuna always thought they understood him better than younger friends did. Rushing into the living room he saw Hashirama standing beside the couch with a worried look on his face.

"I'll go Izuna-kun, I understand your brother doesn't appreciate my company." Hashirama said somewhat apologetically. Though it was never his fault in the first place.

"No! You will stay here. Madara has no right to say whether you are my friend or not. Please, just stay?" Izuna pouted while he tried to convince Hashirama that staying was the best option. The Senju had a hard time trying to withstand Izuna's puppy eyes, but he knew that Madara would kill him if he stayed.

"Izuna-kun, your brother and I are just very different. I can understand that he doesn't want you to be friends with me, but that's okay. Everyone can have their opinion. Besides your brother still has to prepare a lot for the party tonight." Hashirama replied to the young Uchiha.

"So? You could help us decorate." Izuna started totally unaware of his brother walking into the living room. "He shouldn't do this all by himself. He's exhausted from lack of sleep!" Suddenly Izuna felt his brother's aura behind him. Madara was really intimidating on these moments and Izuna knew well enough that he was in serious trouble. When Madara stood behind his otouto there was an awkward silence in the room. Madara looked down upon his brother while Hashirama stared at Izuna whom gave a 'Help me!' look. The Senju was about to say something when the elder Uchiha spoke up.

"Hashirama-san," he started very calmly despite his rage a few minutes ago, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Izuna immediately turned around, but his nii-san didn't look at him. The younger wanted to help his new made friend, but it seemed that Madara had more to say. "Alone." Madara added. Hashirama responded with a nod. He knew it was more a command then a question. He followed Madara whom went into a dark room.

-XOXOX-

Hashirama noticed it was a bedroom. The curtains were almost closed, but there shone enough light threw them to see all the furniture. On the desk were piles of paper work. 'Madara must be a busy man seeing he has so much work to do. I wonder why he had accepted to organize the party. He will get behind with all his other work... And then there's his brother around all day. He must be really tired and tensed.' Hashirama thought while stepping into the room.

Madara closed the door after Hashirama went inside. He wanted to make absolutely sure that Izuna wouldn't hear them. Although Madara knew that his younger brother would probably be eavesdropping at the other side of the door. The Uchiha walked to the middle of the room, stood there in silence for a minute then turned around facing the Senju.

"I will allow you to stay." He said making eyecontact. "But only because my brother seems to like you so much and I don't want to take his friends away from him. However this is on a few conditions." Still looking at the taller male he walked a few steps towards him. Madara was going to make Hashirama understand his conditions very well. "One: you two will not disturb me with anything I'm doing, whether it be work or decorating, you will let me be." He said with a serious voice. "And two: you will make sure that no one saw you enter or leave this house."

Madara wasn't the least comfortable with another jounin staying in his house. He had never invited anyone over before so this was kind of the first time for him. If he could choose he would rather be at a loud and annoying party than be in the same room with only one person that claims to be his 'otouto's new friend'. Parties would allow Madara to sneak away through the backdoor or at least find some place where he was alone, but he saw no way out of this situation. Hashirama knew that Madara's way of telling him his (Madara's) conditions was meant as a threat, but it kind of turned the Senju on.

"That's agreeable." Hashirama was glad that Madara allowed him to stay. That way Izuna wouldn't be whining all day and Hashirama had some more time to be around the elder Uchiha. As a matter of fact there was a reason for being friends with Izuna: Hashirama was kind of obsessed with Madara. And being friends with Izuna made it a lot easier for him to find an excuse to come to their house. Of course he wouldn't let anybody else know about his obsession, but he needed to be in the Uchiha's presence so badly it was almost unbearable. Though Hashirama was positive that his dreams would never be realized.

"Madara-kun, may I ask you one question?" The Senju asked carefully. He knew that the stubborn Uchiha didn't feel like answering anybody's questions. So when Madara made the 'Hn.' sound Hashirama knew he was granted permission to ask his question. "Why is it that we can't be friends?"

For a moment the smaller male seemed to actually think about that. The Uchiha would never be able to speak about his feelings or show anyone how he felt. But the weird thing was that Hashirama's voice seemed to break all the walls around his heart. He felt like he wanted to scream and show all his feelings to him, though he assumed that the Senju wouldn't understand him anyway.

Slowly the walls were being build again and Madara decided that telling the truth wouldn't lead to anything good in this situation. He also didn't want to appear as 'weak' and 'vulnerable'. "We differ." The Uchiha then responded. Hashi knew that the other man wanted to say much more, but it seemed that this was all he would receive as an answer. Maybe just a little bit more and Madara would open up...

"Sure we are different, but isn't there anything we can do together? There must be something we have in common. Maybe we just didn't see it yet." Hashirama tried. He was a very persistent man and he wouldn't give up on Madara that easily. 'Maybe, just maybe in the future we will be together. And then I'll show him all the love I can give him. Perhaps we could even make out or have-' Hashi quickly shook his head as images started to form of the beautiful incubus before him. Writhing and squirming, being dominated by the big Senju. Hashirama found himself checking out the Uchiha: he was so perfect and so flawless on the outside. The bigger male felt the urge to be Madara's master and show him that he couldn't have everything how he pleased. But he knew that Madara didn't feel the same way... Hashi knew it was important to keep it that way and to just keep his ideas and images to himself. He definitely needed some distraction from the beauty.

Luckily there would be many girls coming to the party. That made only sense, because when they heard that the party was hosted by the Uchiha family they immediately screamed and made sure every other appointment for that day would be postponed. Hashirama thought of it all as an opportunity to see if Madara was into girls. If so then the Senju knew he shouldn't bother the Uchiha any longer and just focus on someone else.

Hashirama tried to convince himself that he could wipe the images out of his brain, but then something happened that he would remember forever...

-XOXOX-

Madara turned to leave and headed for the door. The Senju still standing in the same place when the Uchiha passed by. Madara noticed the redness on the other's face when he walked beside him. It confused him greatly, but he figured it would be best to ignore it and walk away.

'That was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt.' The Senju thought to himself. The warmth of the touch, the softness of the skin: he felt it all. Hashi received a weird look from the smaller male that wanted to get out of the room. Hashirama was confident that it hadn't been Madara's intention, but it felt so great.

_'His hand.. It brushed so softly against mine..'  
><em>_  
><em>Hashirama felt happy and relieved. His obsession had finally touched him. He was relieved too, because now he felt like he had a chance. The warmth in his heart made his heartbeat race and almost jump. All his blood went rushing inside his body. He wished that Madara could, no would do that every day with him. That lovely touch, the feeling that someone cared enough about you. The feeling that you existed.

Hashirama tried and tried to control himself, but it was so hard. He wanted to just turn around and kiss Madara hungrily and passionately. How was he ever supposed to ignore this feeling called love. It was something he had to experience.

After what seemed like an eternity Hashirama lowered his head. He had made his decision: he would tell Madara tonight. No excuses or other things coming in between. Madara had to know what Hashirama had been feeling all along. It was time.

…

Suuhaisha: I'm so happy that school is over! -gets into the writing mood-

Hashirama: I'm so excited.. There's gonna happen so much on the party..

Madara: can't anyone else organize it? I'm positive Hashi's gonna make his move -annoyed look-

Izuna: heheh! And we are going to play a game too -evil smirk-

Madara: Izu, I'm going to put you in bed while the party is hosted.

Izuna: n'aaaw nii-san that's so mean of you.

Madara: -totally proud of being Izuna's older brother-

Suuhaisha: Well, it seems that we finally go into the yaoi-parts of the story ;) And of course reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Hosting a party

Hmmm... What should I say about this chapter... LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED! XD

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness

**Thanks** to all of you who reviewed my story & gave feedback. It made me very happy! I'm totally back into the writingmood

**PS.:** I mention Madara's dad in this chapter, but since I don't know a lot about his parents so I won't make them official characters. &&& THIS CHAPTER IS LOOONG xD

Be happy! ;D

…

Chapter 5: Hosting a party.

"Wooow" Izuna said while he looked amazed at how well the living room had been decorated. "Nii-san, you really are good at these kind of things!" He complimented his brother.

All afternoon Madara had spent on making his house look like a club and it quite showed. He had attached some spotlights to the walls, had picked out some good CD's with his otouto and created a sentational ambiance. Madara went out a lot in the weekends to different kinds of clubs so he had enough chances to remember what a good club looked like.

Hashirama had been kind enough to help decorate the kitchen with Izuna. A few more groceries had been delivered and Izuna wasn't strong enough to move them all to the kitchen. They packed the boxes out and put some of the bags filled with different kinds of crisps on the table. Hashirama had taken some bowls out of a cupboard and divided the bags into them. After finishing their part of the work Izuna rushed back to see how his brother was doing and was stunned that his nii-san was already finished.

"Thank you otouto." Madara looked at the cute face his younger brother made while he silently chuckled to himself. It was obvious Izuna hadn't been to a club yet. Not that Madara would allow him anyway, because he was still under age.

Suddenly when Izuna had looked over the whole room he plopped down on the floor. Madara rose an eyebrow at the sudden behavior, but it soon became clear why his otouto was acting strange.

"-sigh- Madara-nii?" Izuna started while he looked up with a pout on his lips. "Can you please take me to a ramen shop? I'm really starving from all the work." Izuna's eyes were big and pleading, but he knew he needed more to persuade his brother. He crawled over on his hands and knees and started hugging Madara's leg. "Onegai nii-san?"

Hashirama was amazed that Madara wasn't effected by Izuna's way of handling things. If Tobirama had done that to him he would've felt guilty and taken him to the shop without hesitating. Though it seemed that this was only normal for Madara and that he knew just what to do in these kinds of situations.

"Izuna, the only things you did was eat the chrisps Hashirama-san put in the bowls. How could you ever be starving?" The elder Uchiha replied looking down to the weight hanging on his right leg. The younger looked up to his brother while he tried to make a few tears roll down his cheek. Madara sighed heavily and quickly glanced over to where the Senju was standing.

"Hey you," he started, "Make yourself useful and take my brother to this ramen shop he's talking about."

The Senju wasn't quite sure if he should take the order from the Uchiha, but since he was going to tell him about his feelings tonight he could atleast try to satisfy the Uchiha in any way. "Uh, sure. Izuna let's go." Hashirama headed for the coats when Madara appeared behind him.

"Make sure he's home at seven o'clock." Madara whispered to Hashirama so that Izuna couldn't hear it and therefore not complain about it. The hot breath on Hashi's neck made him shiver a little, but he tried to hide it as much as he could.

"Of course." The Senju then replied with a small smile. "Izuna, here's your coat." He handed the coat to the young Uchiha and together they left for the shop.

-XOXOX-Timeskip to seven o'clock -XOXOX-

"How was the food?" Madara asked his sibling while he tried to find some clothes in his closet. He heard the door close and quick footsteps closing in. He checked his watch and saw that Hashirama had kept his promise of bringing Izuna home at seven o'clock. Reaching out for a shirt that might look good on him he felt two arms surround him.

"Thank you nii-san for letting me go to the ramen shop with Hashirama-san." Izuna was glad that Madara hadn't been too worried about him and had just let him go with his friend. Maybe he would finally be able to make some more friends now that Madara didn't push everyone away to protect his younger brother.

Madara stood there picking out his clothes while his brother kept hugging him. He knew that Izuna meant what he said, but he was afraid that Izuna might've thought that this was the beginning of new friendships. Madara wouldn't describe himself as jealous, but it seemed that he didn't want anyone else to touch his precious otouto. Though his mind kept wondering why an adult like Hashirama would want to be friends with a much younger person while he could have a lot more friends from his own age. Not that he was interested in the Senju, but it was something weird to him.

"You should wear that one." Izuna pointed to a pink blouse that was supposed to be hidden from sight. It had been a stupid gift from his father when he turned sixteen. Ever since he had hidden the blouse and never wore it again. "C'mon nii-san, I'm sure it will look hot on you like everything else you wear." Izuna pushed a bit more. Suddenly his nii-san turned around quickly and lifted him off his feet.

"I'm not gonna wear it; out of the question. Now let's see what kind of cute clothes we can put on you!" Madara said with an evil grin. He was now walking to the younger's bedroom, but was abruptly stopped when two small feet slammed against the door.

"Eheh.." Izuna pretended to chuckle. "Nii-san you can't go into my room." Madara found this quite weird. Izuna never disallowed him to go into his room whether it was for cleaning or picking out clothes for him. He put the younger down on the ground and looked over Izuna's face for a minute.

"And why is that?" The elder questioned still curious to what was in the room.

"Uh.. uuuh.. well.." Izuna stuttered. How was he ever going to keep Madara out of his room? It seemed like the elder was determined to find out everything about it. Madara had always trusted him and never asked if he had stuff he didn't know about. Maybe his brother didn't trust him now, because he went out shopping with the Senju.

Izuna was snapped out of his thoughts when the elder lifted him over his shoulder and opened the door to Izuna's room.

"NO! NO nii-san!" Izuna screamed while he tried to get off the muscular shoulder. Once he knew that he was going to fail getting off, he reached out his hands and put them over Madara's eyes. Madara's sight was blocked by two soft hands that prevented him from seeing what he wanted to find out. He heard Izuna slightly panting on his shoulder from the struggling and decided to stop not trusting his otouto.

"Fine Izuna, but if I ever find out that you're doing naughty things when I'm not at home you will regret keeping me out of this room." Madara warned the younger Uchiha. Meanwhile Izuna had a hard time keeping himself from bursting into laughter. The idea that Madara thought he would be doing naughty things to himself was just totally hilarious. But if he would laugh now... Then Madara wouldn't trust him at all. "Nii-san that's just ridiculous. You know I woud never do that." Izuna replied carefully, hoping that this would calm down the elder.

"Well, pick some clothes for tonight and refresh yourself okay?" Madara ordered his brother. After a nod and a sweet smile on the younger's face he left the bedroom and went back to his own closet.

-XOXOX- Meanwhile at the Senju Residence -XOXOX-

"Tobi, I'm back." Hashirama said with a slightly louder voice than usually. He hang his jacket up and walked to his brother that greeted him while leaning against the doorpost.

"What took you so long?" The young Senju asked curiously. His brother never went out of the house for a long time, only when he had a mission or training.

"I ran into an old friend and his younger brother." Hashirama answered while he made himself a cup of tea in the kitchen. "Remember I went on training and met that handsome young man?" He then asked.

"Yeah I remember. You came home that day and all you did was talk about this interesting man you met that appeared to be the most handsome person you've ever met, right?" Tobirama took a sip from his own tea and looked at his brother's movements.

"Uhuh, that's the one I ran into today." Hashirama joined Tobirama at the table and took a seat. "Ever since that day I hadn't seen him at all. It was like he didn't live in Konoha. Or at least that's what I thought. But then today in the shop I saw the same spikey black hair and flawless skin and I thought to myself 'That must be the man I met a while ago' and decided to chat a little."

Tobirama liked to see his brother in the state he was in now: happy and talkative. Sometimes he didn't even pay attention to what his elder brother said and just watched the emotions wash over the elder's face. 'This person he's talking about must have a nice character if my brother likes him,' Tobirama thought. He had never met the man in real though.

"So when am I going to meet him?" Tobi asked impatiently. If this person was as 'awesome' as Hashi had described him then this would mean that Hashi had a new friend for life.

"Well, you got an invitation to a party for tonight. The party is at his house. I've helped him decorate the rooms with his younger brother." Hashirama handed his own invitation to his otouto and saw that Tobi remembered he had indeed received an invitation.

"So that'll be interesting. Do you know what you're going to wear for Mr. Sexy?" Tobirama looked up and again watched the emotions flow over Hashi's face. The elder seemed to blush immediately and remembered that he hadn't picked out any nice clothes for tonight.

Redness  
>Remembrance<br>Panick  
>Doubtful<br>Hesitant

Tobirama listed them in his head and decided to help his brother out with picking his clothes. "I know what you can wear, c'mon follow me." He rose from his chair and went into his nii-san's room. He knew exactly what to look for and picked several sets of clothes out of the wardrobe. He lay them down on the bed in pairs and ordered his brother to try every set on and then show them.

Tobi sat on a chair near the desk when Hashirama came walking into the room with his fifth set of clothes on. He posed for the standing mirror, but still seemed not pleased with himself.

"Tobi, how does this look?" Hashirama made a few turns so that his brother would see every side of the set.

"-sigh- Nii-san, let me just say this: Everything I've seen so far looked good on you, but you keep changing. Like this I'm not sure whether you care about my opinion or not. Nevertheless from all you've showed to me, I think this outfit is definitely the best." The younger Senju assured the elder.

The mature Senju wore a white blouse with a black blazer over it on a dark blue jeans. He hoped that Madara was into these kind of clothes so that he could impress the Uchiha. He stared at himself in the mirror and was quite confident that what Tobi had told him was right. These clothes definitely looked good on him.

"So, this man we're constantly talking about.. Is he your new friend for life or.. should I say is he my future brother-in-law?"

"Tobi! What kind of question is that!"

"Oh I see, you haven't told him yet. So, are you gonna tell him tonight then?"

"Yes but.. I-I don't know what to say.." Hashirama looked down with a small blush still visable on his handsome Senju face. He was quite unsure if Madara would ever understand how he felt, let alone that the Uchiha would ever feel the same.

"If you don't tell him he might be surrounded by girls tonight. You know what happened when they heard about the Uchiha family hosting the party, right?" Hashirama nodded and Tobi went on, "So, go make your move, otherwise you'll never know and always feel like you should've tried."

"I'll see if there's a chance to talk, but there has to be evidence that he likes me too." The Senju then gave in. Maybe it was true what his brother said. You couldn't know unless you try..

"Softy." Tobirama insulted his elder brother.

"I am not. I just don't want to be humiliated."

"Like I said: softy."

"Oh shut up you and go get dressed yourself. We only have a half an hour 'till the party starts.

-XOXOX- Timeskip to the start of the party -XOXOX-

The organizing was finally done and it was time for the party to begin. The door was opened and the first people entered the house. Izuna welcomed the guests at the door and thanked them for coming. Everybody had picked out some special clothes and most of the male guests wore a tuxedo or a nice jacket. The female guests chose to wear a dress or skirt matching with accessories.

Meanwhile Madara was in the kitchen giving some of the guests a drink and guiding them to the living room. He received a lot of compliments about how beautiful the house looked and what a pain it must've been to decorate it in your spare time. Madara then pretended to smile at the compliments knowing that it was a pain indeed.

"Hello Izuna-kun, how nice to see you again." A woman appeared at the door with an elegant blue dress. It fit her perfectly and made her female shape come out well. A man next to her guided her inside the house.

"Hello Hokage-sama, it's nice to see you too. Thankyou for making time to come to the party." Izuna made a small bow and smiled openly towards the leader of konoha.

"That is no problem at all. Make sure you thank your brother for organizing the party." Tsunade then told him.

"Ah Izuna-kun, you did bring the sake as I told you?" The man next to Tsunade asked while he received an elebow in his ribs. 'Oops, wrong question to ask when the hokage is near' he thought.

Izuna then brought his hand next to his mouth and whispered in the man's ear: "Of course I did, Jiraiya-sama." He winked the old man and then greeted the next guests who came inside.

After an hour most of the guests had arrived and settled down on the couch or were standing, talking to other acquaintances. Madara put some CD's on to make the ambiance a bit more fun and announced that a while later there would be played several games, including a price of course. Izuna totally got into the mood when Madara told him that he would be the "game-leader" as Izuna called it.

Meanwhile the Senju brothers came into the well-decorated house. Tobirama was a bit stunned, it actually looked like he just entered a club.. The house was really crowded and everywhere were people having fun with others. When Tobirama spotted someone of his age he went straight for that person (our dear ZuZu) and said goodbye to Hashirama.

The elder Senju walked closer to the livingroom to see what all the shouting was about. Madara stood there on a low table in the middle of the room with a pack of cards in his hands. He picked one and read it aloud..

"Alright, truth or dare to... Kakashi-san!" He said loud enough for the crowd to hear. Hashirama immediately understood that this was the game Izuna talked about earlier while decorating the house. He seemed to be quite excited about it.

"Alright, I say.. dare." Kakashi then answered.

"Okay, let's see." Madara read the card and snickered when he saw the dare. "Do you dare to kiss Iruka on the lips?" He read aloud while Kakashi laughed a little at the dare he just got himself.

"Haha, sure." With that said he walked over to his friend and locked lips with him. It took two minutes for them to finally break apart in need for some air. Iruka had a huge blush on his face, while Kakashi put his mask back on.

"Nii-san! It's my turn to be the 'game-leader' now!" Izuna yelled towards his brother and stepped on the table. Madara handed him the cards and jumped off on the floor. He made his way through the crowd to get to the kitchen, but stopped immediately when he heard Izuna call the next 'truth-or-dare victim'.

"Truth or dare to... MADARA!" ((praise me for not letting the story end here and make it a cliffhanger ;D)). Izuna called and smiled widely at his elder brother that gave a look of boredom over his shoulder. At first the elder Uchiha wanted to say that he didn't join the game, but all the guests turned to him and started to clap their hands so that left him not much of a choice.

"Hn." The usual Uchiha respons. "Fine then. DARE." He challenged his younger brother whom smirked at the choice his brother had just made.

"Certainly a good choice," the younger started, "I dare you to smooch with Hashirama-san." Izuna knew that his nii-san was going to punish him for this. Especially after all that happened today. 'Yay, another session of spanking' Izuna thought when he suddenly noticed the small blush on his brother's face.

Uncertain the elder said: "No way I'm doing that Izu." He tried to remain calm, but it was quite dificult with all those people waiting for an answer.

"Oh come on!" A few people started. "Don't ruin the game Madara!" The more the people shouted, the more Madara found trouble to back out of it. He looked over to Hashirama and saw that the Senju was looking down to the floor with a somewhat sad smile on his face. Madara didn't understand why he was smiling that way.

"No, it's fine." The Senju then spoke. "He doens't have to."

"Yes he has to! Then he shouldn't have chosen dare." Someone else of the crowd yelled.

"You don't decide that for him!" Hashirama rose his voice and some people were amazed that the Senju could actually do that. Hashirama figured it was best to tell Madara his feelings when they were alone in a room.

"Fine." Izuna said a bit disappointed. "Who wants next?" The crowd started to focuss on Izuna once again and left Madara alone. The elder Uchiha quickly found his way to the front door. He definitely needed some fresh air. Grabbing a drink on the way he stepped outside and leaned on the railing of the balkony.

Several stars were shining brightly in the night sky. They seemed like a sparkle in someone's eyes. Madara tried to focuss on the peace of outside, but behind him he heard yelling mixed up with music. His headache started to get more severe. The cold wind blew through his night black hair and made a shiver run down his spine as he remembered what had happened in the past.

**...**

Suuhaisha: well that was a rather peacful chapter.. can't say the next one will be peaceful ;D We are going to flashback into Madara and Izuna's past!

Madara: how did you ever get the idea to let someone rape my brother (HINT)

Izuna: YEAH! Why me... ;_;

Suuhaisha: uh well.. Izuna is hot.. and uh... -quickly hides behind the couch-

Madara: WOMAN, I WILL GET YOU!

Suuhaisha: since I won't get any support from them, please review :D


	7. A memory that will never be forgotten

I .. died ..

WHY? Seriously.. why? I wanted to update this on Tuesday/wednesday (before I would leave) and then.. BOOM.. our modem died.. It was really the end of the world to me! No more internet.. I would get in trauma XD.

Anyway.. this chapter is mainly a flashback in Madara and Izuna's past. In the later chapters will be explained more about the happening and why Madara is so possessive over his younger sibling Izuna. So you could say that Izuna is my victim this time xD.

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness, rape, strong language, violence

**To anon reviewer:** lol I'm jealous of you too! The weather is probably MUCH better in your country than where I am from xD.

Hope you will enjoy!

**… **

Chapter 6: A memory that will never be forgotten.

The picnic clothe was spread over the green grass at the hill. The wind blew gently threw the leaves of the trees making the day a little cooler. The sun was high up in the sky and shone her bright light to the earth. It was a beautiful day for spring and Madara had decided to take Izuna picnic so they could spend some time together.

Madara lay down on the picnic clothe and relaxed a bit watching his younger brother run energetically over the hill trying to chase butterflies. Madara let out a soft chuckle at his brother's behaviour while he saw the younger run down the hill. Once Izuna disappeared out of sight Madara turned around and searched for the book he had brought in the basket.

"The path of duty lies in what is near at hand, but men seek for it in what is remote" Madara read aloud. He liked to read sayings and discuss with himself whether they were true or not. He continued to read when he was suddenly snapped out of thoughts by a loud scream. There was only one person that would scream so girly..

"Izu? Izu, where are you?" Madara glanced in every direction to search for the usually laughing face of his otouto, but Izuna was nowhere to be found. Madara threw his book aside and jumped to his feet as quick as possible. Of course for Madara it was time to panick, because he was sure that the scream belonged to his precious younger brother.

He ran to the edge of the hill where he had spotted Izuna for he disappeared. No sign of anyone.. Madara felt shivers run over his back.

"Shit!" Madara cursed. He knew that Izuna wouldn't joke about these sort of situations so Madara was pretty sure that something was the matter. Setting up a next plan Madara paced round . He viewed over the landscape and saw a forest in the distance. No doubt that if someone was behind this he would take Izuna into a dark place where he couldn't be found.

And so Madara raced down the hill to start looking for the younger Uchiha. After 2 hours of pointless searching he reached a small river. A rustling sound came from afar so Madara chose to hide himself behind a tree.

"Here will do." A man said. Madara carefully peeked one eye beside the tree to study the man. Said man was tall, about 1.90 m, thin and had short brown hair. The clothes didn't look very expensive more like second-hand clothing. He was carrying something over his shoulder, but when Madara took a better look he saw two legs dangle over the captor's shoulder.

'Maybe I could fight him,' Madara thought, 'He doesn't look very strong.' However Madara's plans were rejected when another man came up from behind the thin-looking one. This male was the complete opposite; fat, not tall at all and had long blonde hair. It grossed Madara out.

"Okay boss." The fat one said pulling out a large cloth and putting it on the ground. He seemed to make it comfortable to sit on pulling some branches from underneath it. The thin man slowly lifted the hostage from his shoulders and handed him to the fat man sitting on the ground.

"Now let us have some fun with you." The thin man got on his hunches and pulled the legs of the hostage apart while he scooted a bit closer. The bulky man had grabbed the hostage's arms back and hooked his own under the shoulders. This way the hostage's back was pressed against the stomach while his arms were held back.

Slowly they started taking the shirt of the hostage while the thin man wasn't satisfied by how the hostage was behaving.

"Why don't you look up, ne beauty?" He said while he lifted the hostage's head and made it rest against the fat one's chest.

Meanwhile Madara had the shock of his life when the hostage's face became clear. The black locks and long ponytail, the doll-face features and china-like skin. He couldn't get himself to understand why they had kidnapped his brother, but if he wouldn't take action then his brother's innocence would be taken away.

Madara encouraged himself to take a kunai out of his backpocket and questioned himself where the vital spot of the thin man would be. The thin one was the one whom was closest to Izuna and therefore the dangerous factor in this situation. 'Take out the thin one by hitting his lungs.' Madara noted to himself. 'Then fight the bulky one when the thin one is out.'

The kunai flew soundlessly through the air and hit the man between the ribs. Said man collapsed and stopped touching the hostage. The bluky man looked up with surprise, but was even more stunned when a young shinobi hooked his arms around his (one of the captor's) neck.

The bluky man let out a small cough seeming in no trouble at all as he grabbed the fighter's arms and easily pulled them looser. All the while the thin one pulled the kunai out and bandaged himself with his shirt around the wound.

"Two is even more fun than one." The thin guy said while he continued to take Izuna's remains off. In one move his otouto's pants and boxers came off and the man hovered over the young Uchiha. Madara froze at the sight of Izuna lying underneath someone. The bulky man took his chance when the elder of the boys was off guard and knocked Madara out with a hard punch on the head.

– XOXOX – 

'My wrists hurt..ngh' Madara thought as he slowly came back to consciousness. 'My body feels sore and my head.. ah my head..'

He carefully tried to look around and felt that he had been tied up. His ankles and wrists were tied tightly together aswell as a blindfold around his eyes. It appeared that Izuna was awake aswell for he was screaming and most likely squirming too.

"NO! Stop it.. Let me go..ah." The young boy screamed trying to get away from the captors. His aniki had finally found him, but got caught himself aswell. Izuna hoped that Madara would still have some sort of plan to get them out of here.

Madara however felt like his head was cut off of his body. The severe pain from the hit was coursing through his brain and made it hard to think properly. Trying to remain conscious he attempted to get the ropes around his wrists looser. It took him a while before it finally worked, but the captors had noticed the elder boy being awake.

"You take the easy one, I'll handle Mr. Feisty." The thin one or 'boss' said. He was going to take revenge on the Uchiha for throwing a kunai at his vital spot, but Madara wasn't going to be put into submission. The boss approached the Uchiha and smacked him hard on his cheek when he was close enough. Madara's head flew to the side and his headache got even worse.

"That was just a start." The boss said while he pulled Madara's shirt up to his collarbone and started to pinch his sensitive buds.

"HN!" Madara clenched his teeth together so he wouldn't make any unwanted sounds, but the man made it very hard rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. The man crawled closer to him and moved his hands down Madara's sides while licking his stomach.

"Tasty." He spoke licking Madara's belly button. He moved one of his hands down Madara's stomach into his pants playing with his fingers. Madara wanted to stop the man so badly that he pulled the ropes harsly and freed his hands. Once free he reached to grab the thin one's throat and squeezed it shut. The man started choking and tried to pull Madara's hands away, but the opposite happened. Madara dug his nails into the man's flesh and jerked the man towards him and away from him in one second. The thin neck made a cracking sound and the boss fell to the floor unconscious. Madara didn't care anything about the man and hurriedly removed the blindfold. One last kick in the man's ribs made sure he was dead.

"That's for mocking me bitch." He spoke acting like the proud brother he knew he was. It was time to save Izuna and go home.

He looked around and saw the plump man hovering over Izuna. How dare they touch his brother like that! The fat fingers were all over Izuna's young body touching him on inappropriate places. The younger tried to not get aroused, but since he was all new to this he was not very good at it.

Madara pulled the fat man's hair up harshly so the man would fall over or at least move backwards. When the man stood on his feet Madara slammed his own foot down on the man's toes. Reaching out to his hurt foot the man didn't see Madara's next move as a knee slammed into his nose. The elder Uchiha knew he broke it, but that wouldn't do the trick so he grabbed a thick branche from the floor and stroke the man's face until the flesh bled. The man's body fell limply to the ground and stopped moving.

"Aniki!" Izuna screamed. "Aniki help me." The weak voice pleaded. The young Uchiha was scared to death while he tried to seek his brother.

"It's okay Izu, I'm right here." Madara put his arms around his otouto and hugged him softly. Untying his little brother he tried to soothe him with calming words. Izuna just held onto his aniki quietly shaking. "I have to make sure they are dead Izu, just stay close behind me."

Madara walked over to the fat follower and lifted his (the fat man's) eyelids. Wildly swirling his sharingan he made sure the man would die from trauma of mangekyou if he would still be alive. He did the same with the boss whom had already been killed from the kick. Once the Uchiha brothers returned home the situation was safe.

"Climb on my back, I'll carry you home." Madara offered. Izuna gladly did so and restde his head against Madara's shoulder. The elder held Izuna's legs with his hands so his brother wouldn't fall off.

"Mada-nii, why are your wrists all bloody?" The innocent younger asked. He hadn't seen Madara tied up so he knew nothing about the cuts. Madara knew Izun a would freak out if he knew that his older brother was hurt so maybe it was better not to tell him.

"It's nothing Izuna, just sleep." He felt his brother put his head back on the firm shoulder and try to calm down. Madara walked back to their house so he could put Izuna in bed.

Once they arrived Madara lay his precious hurt brother back in the large bed covering him up with blankets. Fortunately the kidnappers hadn't done anything severe to them so the trauma would hopefully be less severe. Madara gave a soft kiss on his brother's forehead and quietly left his bedroom to go get some sleep himself when he heard a shaking voice.

"Aniki," the voice began, "I'm so cold and I don't want to be alone. Could you please stay with me?"

"Sure," Madara gave in, "I'll keep you safe."

Moving over Izuna made space for his brother to sleep in his bed. When Madara lay down Izuna crawled closer and lay his head on his brother's chest. The warmth and heartbeat of the elder was very soothing and soon the younger fell asleep. Madara stroked his brother's hair while he felt the wind blew through the window. Again those annoying shivers.

**… **

Izuna: MADARA protect me D: -attempts to hug his brother-

Madara: -pushes his brother away- calm down would you

Izuna: b-but I'll get raped!

Madara: no you won't.. I said I would protect you

Izuna: hn fine -pout-

Suuhaisha: thanks for reading/reviewing/faving/alerting etc XD I appreciate it! 


	8. Love is a strange feeling

Welcome back dear readers :D I felt horrible for not being able to update this story any sooner! My school has started again and now my spare time has decreased to 0%.. Anyhow.. hope you are all happy with the new chapter -wink-

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness

**To anon reviewer: **hmm.. then I think I'm happy I don't live in Guyana -whispers- I dispise insects- although I would love a warmer temperature ;D. And yea.. the computer hates me sometimes, but fortunately it's all working again ^^

**To: **MaxFlyFan: thankyou :) and Izuna would be 12 and Madara was 14. Quite young to experience such a thing don't you think? D: XD

Have a great time!

**… **

Chapter 7: Love is a strange feeling.

~ little flasback to get y'all back in the mood ~

_The elder Uchiha quickly found his way to the front door. He definitely needed some fresh air. Grabbing a drink on the way he stepped outside and leaned on the __railing__ of the balcony._

_Several stars were shining brightly in the night sky. They seemed like a sparkle in someone's eyes. Madara tried to focuss on the peace of outside, but behind him he heard yelling mixed up with music. His headache started to get more severe. The cold wind blew through his night black hair and made a shiver run down his spine._

- XOXOX-

"Hey what's up with you?" Tobirama asked his brother as he walked into the kitchen. He was holding a drink close to him as he approached the older Senju that looked rather sad.

"Hey." Hashirama started with a quiet wisper. He turned around and faced the concerned look of his otouto as he quickly looked down to the floor. Although he didn't want Tobirama to get worried he also wanted to talk to someone whom he could share anything with

"Why are you here? Did'nt Madara go outside?" Tobirama looked questioningly at his brother while he took another sip of his drink. He wondered why his brother wasn't having any fun like himself. He and Izuna were having a great time together and got to know each other quite well. Tobi knew how much his brother thought about the Uchiha and it seemed that said person was the cause for Hashirama's sad behavior.

"Yea, he did." Was the only respons coming from the oldest male. He doubted that Madara would appreciate company after that 'truth-or-dare' game. After all that was the reason for the Uchiha to leave the house. Hashirama couldn't take his mind off thinking about the black-haired male.

"Shouldn't you go and see how he's doing?" Tobirama folded his arms over each other as he tilted his head staring at his nii-san. It was rare to see the older male being confused and doubtful; normally Hashirama was such an outgoing person and was always in for a chat. It annoyed the younger Senju that the Uchiha has such a big influence on his brother. He couldn't get himself to understand how Izuna and Madara could ever be brothers. Izuna was such a sweet, cute and nice young man while on the other hand his older brother was a sadistic evil creature. However that didn''t change the way Tobirama felt about his own nii-san. He wanted to get Hashi back into a cheerful and happy mood as soon as possilbe so they would both be enjoying the party.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"So.. Are you going to avoid him all night?" Tobi questioned.

"No.. well.. maybe.."

"Alright, that's it! You're going to talk to him NOW." Tobirama got a firm hold on his brother's wrist as he pulled him (Hashi) along to the front door. If he had to go about it this way it left no other choice for Tobi but to force his brother.

"Hey Tobi! Wait.. I'm not ready.." The older Senju stumbled after the younger as Tobirama pulled the door open and shoved Hashirama outside.

"Hell if I care. Just make yourself ready already." And with that Hashirama received a slam of the door in his face. The last thing he heard Tobirama say was: 'Talk'. He sighed deeply and turned around seeing the Uchiha lean on the railing with his arms. He saw Madara look at the stars and being lost in thoughts as the Senju carefully approached the other male.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He slowly leaned down to rest his arms on the railing aswell. He looked up and wondered if Madara liked stars. After a while the raven turned his head toward the brunette and stared at him as they made eyecontact. Nothing happened for a full minute and then all of a sudden the Uchiha rose and turned around heading back inside. The Senju stood perplexed at what just happened. Madara was already back inside the house while Hashirama was left alone.

-XOXOX-

'I can't do it,' Madara thought as he walked past all the other people in his house trying to reach his bedroom. 'I cannot betray Izuna.' He continued as he saw the younger chatting with some friends.

"Izu, I'm going to lie down for a few moments. You are in charge so don't make a mess of it!" Madara commanded as he saw his brother give him the ' thumbs-up' signal. He trusted his brother in taking care of the party for a while when he felt a headache come up. As he walked into the bedroom he refused to switch on any kind of light. He just wanted to get some rest and maybe sleep for some time.

His mind however continued thinking: 'I cannot forgive those Senju's for what they have done to Izuna. They are all the same. He (Hashirama) won't be any different from the one's whom tried to rape my precious otouto.'

-XOXOX-

Hashirama didn't want to believe that Madara had just left him there standing on his own. His mind trailed off as he figured it would be best to go back to Tobirama or some other friends. 'So that's it hm? He won't even talk to me anymore. I was so stupid for thinking that we could be friends or even more.. That would never happen of course. I'm too different.' He closed the door behind him when he saw Tobi approach him with a curious look spread on his face.

"So.. what did he say?" Tobi asked.

"He didn't say anything at all; he just stared and walked back inside." Hashirama told his otouto with a sad expression in his eyes. He avoided any eyecontact and rubbed his fingers together not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Hm." Tobirama said with a frown. "So now you're giving up?"

"What else am I supposed to do Tobi? He made himself perfectly clear; he doesn't want to talk to me."

"And you never even wonder why he doesn't want to? I thought you always wanted to know the 'why' behind everything." Tobirama was surprised that his brother took no for an answer. He wasn't at all used to that. Normally Hashi always got what he wanted. Why was it so different this time?

"I do, but I can't force him to talk to me. That would make me feel guilty." To Hashirama it felt like this was the first time he was actually in love and he wanted to make it work. Not just some one night-stand or an unsteady relationship, but a real honest relationship that would last long. And he knew that he wanted no one else than Uchiha Madara. 

"Just go talk to him bro. Convince him to spend some time with you." Tobirama encouraged. His brother just needed that little push in the right direction.

"But..-"

"No.. no but's.. give it a try."

"Alright..I'll go." The Senju gave in with a little smile at seeing his brother wink at him.

Hashirama quickly followed Madara to where he had gone to. Once he saw the door standing open he peeked inside to see that it looked like Madara's bedroom. He stepped inside quietly and closed the door behind him when he saw the Uchiha turn around to see whom had followed him.

Upon seeing Hashirama inside his bedroom Madara's eyes widened a little and the surprise was shown on his face. He took a few steps back as he saw the Senju come closer and closer to him eventually putting an arm around the Uchiha's waist and pulling him close.

Hashirama knew what to do for he had fantisized about this kind of scene since long time ago. Having the beautiful raven-haired man all for him self.. Touching every part of his skin.. Looking deep into his eyes. This was the moment for it all to happen. He reached on of his hands out to place it in Madara's neck so he could draw their faces even closer. Softly grabbing the silk hair he was now inches removed from the pink soft lips. Hashi gathered his courage and with that kissed the Uchiha on the tasty lips.

It only took a few seconds for Madara to finally give in. The raven opened his mouth inch by inch and let the taller male explore his mouth. All the while Hashirama pushed their bodies together and moved closer to the bed. When Madara's legs hit the side of it Hashirama pushed him (Madara) down onto the bed.

Slowly he got on top of the Uchiha whom seemed to understand what was happening. It was like his mind had gone blank for a moment and he had forgotten all that had happened due to the Senju's. The pleasure took over and soon his whole body was in heat. It felt great to receive this kind of affection from the other male even though it was very wrong. On top of that it had always been very hard to impress the great Uchiha, but somehow Hashirama had found a way.

Madara lay on his back while the strong hands of the man above him ghosted over his body. The hands went lower and softly grabbed the shirt and removed it from Madara's flawless body. Madara stared up to Hashirama whom was studying the body of the man he had yearned for so long.

A good looking chest, abs, pink nipples.. It was all just too cute. How could you not adore this man? And then his face.. Lust filled eyes, moist lips, black spikey hair all over the pillow. It was a sight one would never forget.

Hashirama had never expected cooperation from Madara so he was surprised that everything had went smoothe so far. The Uchiha's breaths were a little quickened and he was already slightly panting. He needily grabbed Hashi's shirt and gave a tug at it. Hashirama caught the hunt and removed his own shirt and tossed it on the floor carelessly. Madara's hair was all messy now and the Senju loved it. The wildness of the Uchiha was something that turned him on beyond normal. Tracing his fingers over Madara's face bending over for a kiss he started to mark the younger male with marks on his collarbone.

"Ngh." Escaped from Madara's mouth. He squirmed at the feeling of Hashirama biting his skin carefully and moving his hands over his (Madara's) nipples. At first the Senju was just rubbing, but soon he pinched and licked them aswell. Madara didn't want to moan or make pleasured sounds. It was making him feel way to easy to get. Although it didn't help that the older male kept on making him feel good.

Soon Hashirama wanted more than just kissing and licking Madara's mouth and chest. He moved his left hand to the waistband of Madara's pants slowly undoing it. Madara was getting impatient and feeling painfully hard already so he decided to help the Senju out a bit by pulling his own pants down as quick as he could. The taller male chuckled softly at the needy behavior of his obsession.

Suddenly the Senju stopped moving. He realized something very important; if he would continue doing this to the one he loved it would be no different than the one night-stands or unsteady relationships he had had in the past. It would be wise to stop now and discuss the situation with Madara first.

Sitting up on the bed Hashirama spoke: "Madara, I don't know how you feel about me, but I want you to know that I'm serious about this. There is nobody else I want and all I really need is you to be with me. I will love you no matter what happens."

"..." Madara remained silent.

"All I want is you to acknowledge our relationship as lovers."

"..."

"Mada say something please?" The Senju cupped Madara's cheek with his hand as he stared into the deep black eyes. Madara still hadn't replied and all he did was stare at his hands which were in his lap covering his hard-on. Hashirama couldn't wait much longer and pulled the lightweighted man into his own lap.

"Please tell me how you feel?" Hashirama really wanted to know why his love was being so silent. It was a little bit making Hashirama feel uncomfortable with such an awkward silence. He knew that Madara never spoke about feelings, but he was silently hoping that the Uchiha would show him some.

After a while Madara finally looked up into dark brown eyes and said: "I don't feel anything." His face was emotionless, but something in his eyes made Hashirama understand that what Madara had said was a lie. They both knew it was. Though the look in Mada's eyes seemed like a bit of anger and a bit of sadness. Of course the Senju didn't want to provoke his love any more, but he wanted to know his love's true feelings.

"If that is so then why didn't you stop me? You wanted this just as much as I did." Hashirama said.

"I... I was going to but.."

"But what?"

"..." Madara quickly looked away not knowing what to say as excuse. He felt a little blush spread over his cheeks and he saw the Senju stare at him while holding his hands around Madara's waist... very low..

Annoyed as he was the Senju knew that this was all he would get out of this conversation. "Alright. If that's the case.." He carefully placed Madara next to him on the bed and rose. He turned to look at the raven's face one more time before heading to the door.

"Hey wait! I didn't mean it like that." The Uchiha spoke up. He didn't want to appear as weak, but he knew for sure that Hashirama was hurt. He bit his lip as he walked up to Hashi and tried to grab said man's hand, but Hashirama couldn't let Madara touch him anymore. It hurt his heart that Madara would never truly love him or acknowledge him.

"No Mada, if you don't feel anything I will leave you alone." The Senju said while he hid a tear under his dark brown locks of hair. He saw Madara stand behind him not knowing what to say or how to say what he was thinking.

"Wait.." Madara tried one last time as Hashirama walked away from him, but it was without result. Madara now understood what it felt like to lose someone you care about. He felt so empty and cold and alone.. He knew that he had feelings deep down for the tanned male, but he had no idea how to voice them. In any case it would be very hard to make this up.

"Hashirama don't do this.. don't leave.." Madara pleaded as a last resort.

"I have to. I'm sorry, but you will never acknowledge me. It's too late. I'm sorry." Hashirama spoke as you could hear his voice tremble from both pain and tears. So this was this end of their friendship and Hashirama's hope to be more than friends.

-XOXOX-

"Man," Tobirama thought standing on the other side of the door to Madara's bedroom, "They really have been long in there. No wonder if they're having sex already." Although he couldn't hear anything that might've pointed out they were indeed having a go at it. Though suddenly the door opened and revealed Hashirama with tears on his eyes.

Tobirama watched his brother worriedly and tried to soothe and calm him. Hashirama quickly closed the door behind him so Madara wouldn''t follow or hear him anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks while the young Senju put an arm around his (Hashi's) shoulders.

"It's alright nii-san, he's not worth it trust me." He soothed. "Let's just go home and get you in bed." Hashirama replied with a nod and let his younger brother take him home.

-XOXOX-

"You stupid stupid idiot!" Madara screamed at himself. He was very angry at himself for hurting Hashirama like that. Usually he didn't care about insulting anyone, but Hashirama had been so honest with him and so open. He had never experienced that with anyone. He never loved, he never cared for anyone, he was just living with Izuna whom was the only person he truly care about.

"What is this crazy feeling?" He said aloud as he felt his heart race. It was so weird to him. Like a fire was over his whole body and he couldn't think straight anymore.

After a little while something else occurred to him which he thought would never be possible to happen to him. A colorless liquid streamed down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees and just sat there crying his heart out. He didn't know how to stop it, but neither did he want to. The tears just kept rolling down as he hugged his arms to his chest trying to get the broken feeling away.

When Izuna came inside the bedroom and saw his brother lying on the floor he immediately understood what had happened. He hooked his arms around Madara's thin body and lifted him carefully. Izuna noticed the soaked-with-tears face from his nii-san's face and felt a little bad for him.

He laid his brother down on the bed and pulled the covers up over his whole body. Madara's eyes seemed to open a bit to see whom was comforting him.

"Don't leave me.." He spoke while he closed his eyes thinking: 'Hashi..'

"Shh, it's okay aniki. Go to sleep." Izuna said to him while lying down next to his brother. The young Uchiha stroke his brother's hair out of his face softly and sang a song in Madara's ear. About ten minutes later the tears finally seemed to have disappeared as Madara sighed and slept.

…

Madara: -no comment-

Hashirama: aw why can't I have him? -leading eyes-

Suuhaisha: you will XD just be patient

Izuna & Tobirama: -cuddling-

Madara: -glares at the younger brothers-

Hashirama: Mada? -whispers in his ear- hug?

Madara: -bush and looks away- No.

Suuhaisha: aaah nice to write a yaoi scene again xD Thanks for reading and reviews make me happy and make me write more ;D


	9. The result of emotions

Madara: I was asked to do the A/N, because the author doesn't dare to show up after not posting for so long. So.. -glares at the readers- you are the ones that want me and Hashirama to 'do' stuff together, hm? Well I won't let that Senju touch me again, that pervert. v.v

Hashirama: -hugs madara upon hearing him-

Madara: -sigh-.. okay fine I failed _ now go read and review.

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju ((slight Izumo x Kotetsu and Iruka x Hashirama))

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness, blood

**To:** msmadamemim: I know Dx and it's about to get worse _

**To:** Guest,11/5/12: I finally did 8D!

Have fun :).

…

Chapter 8: The results of emotions.

Damn spread across the land of fire as a new day began. The sun rose up into the sky slowly while Hashirama woke up early that morning. He rose from the bed and made the bed a little bit before walking over to a closet to get his robe out. Dressing himself and warming up a bit he exited his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He wondered what Tobirama was doing in there since a lot of noise came out of the kitchen. When he entered the room he saw that his younger brother was preparing a large breakfast.

"Morning niisan!" Tobirama welcomed in a rush while he continued making sandwiches.

"Hey," Hashirama spoke up, "What's this all about?"

"I thought I'd make you breakfast. I'm positive that you'll love it!" Tobi was feeling quite proud of what he had accomplished, especially since most of the time it was his older brother making breakfast for them. Tobirama was hoping to cheer Hashi up a little after what had happened yesterday night. He knew that his older brother wasn't good at handling stress so he figured that distracting Hashi would be a great idea.

"So what would you like to eat? I made sandwiches, coffee and I got cupcakes." Tobirama offered while showing his brother the food. Tobi was getting quite hungry himself and hoped that Hashirama would also get hungry, so he at least wouldn't be neglecting his body.

"Uhm.. I'll go with some coffee, please." The elder spoke and wanted to get a cup, but his brother stopped him saying: 'No, let me take care of that.' So Hashirama walked over to a chair and took a seat waiting for Tobi to bring his coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Tobirama questioned cautiously. He didn't want to upset his brother or make him start thinking about last night's event. When Tobi had checked upon his niisan he saw the elder turn a thousand times in bed while he tried to fall asleep. Tobi wondered if his brother was sad or angry or just restless, but figured that a few hours sleep would do Hashirama good.

"Yes, it was alright." Hashi said not very sure if he should tell Tobirama the truth. Although it was his younger brother, he wasn't sure if Tobi wuold understand him. The man was younger than him after all and hadn't gone through anything like Hashirama himself. Lately Hashirama noticed that Tobi was a lot around Izuna so he figured that maybe some time soon Tobirama would be feeling the same horrible feelings as his niisan. Hashi wanted to prevent that from happening, but Tobirama had made clear that he liked Izuna very much and that he wouldn't stop seeing him. Hashirama had eventually agreed and hoped that Tobi would fine more happiness than him.

Hashirama knew that Tobirama disliked Madara a lot, but had accepted the Uchiha just because Hashirama was in love. But now that Madara had hurt Hashirama Tobi couldn't wait to take revenge. He would never use Izuna for that, but being around Izuna did provoke Tobi. Hashirama tried calming his otouto every time and was glad to be able to do that before something bad happened. Each time Tobirama talked to Hashirama about Madara he would always use the words; arrogant, selfish and just an ass, to describe the elder Uchiha. Izuna, however, he described as very thoughtful and sweet. It was fascinating how the two of them could be brothers while having such different personalities.

Hashirama was now drinking his cup of coffee while Tobi asked him if he liked it. Hashirama answered: "Of course otouto, I like whatever you make for me." He smiled friendly to the younger and continued sipping his drink. Tobirama was happy to see his brother smile again. He was hoping his brother would soon be over the Uchiha and that he would be able to move on with his (Hashi's) life.

"Otouto, I have training today so I won't be back until late. Is it okay if I take some of your sandwiches along for lunch?" He asked while he got up form the chair.

"Of course, take as many as you need." Tobi smiled as his brother thanked him for the food and taking care of him. Hashirama packed the sandwiches into his backpack and moved through the hallways towards the bathroom. Hashi wanted to refresh himself a bit and find some clothes to wear. He walked into the bathroom and picked up a clothes to wash himself with while he looked up into the mirror and almost jumped in surprise as to how bad he looked. His face was pale, his eyes still half asleep and his hair was hanging flat and dry aside his face. He looked like he hadn't paid any attention to himself for weeks. Trying to get himself to look better he thought: 'How am I supposed to look normal on the training grounds?'. It would cost him hours to fix this mess.

After applying some conditioners in his hair and washing his face Hashi moved out of the bathroom to find some clothes. He found a dark brown shirt with short sleeves and a beige shorts. He quickly dressed himself and packed some things into his backpack, which he would be needing for battle later. The instructors had told the contestants to arrive at ten in the morning. There would be a survival tour in order to see how strong the participants were, lunch in the afternoon and the day would end with sparring. The group of contestants would contain about twelve persons, all around twenty years old. None of them know who they would be teamed up with.

Hashirama sighed as he passed Tobi and waved goodbye. Pulling his coat on he walked out of his house and started walking in the direction of the training grounds. He couldn't take his mind off last night and it would surely be distracting him later. Madara's expression was printed into Hashi's mind while a flashback came over him.

_"Please, tell me how you feel." Hashirama said to the man he had a crush on. He was hoping that Madara would feel the same way as him and maybe even open up towards him, but it seemed that the Uchiha was still too stubborn to admit that he actually had feelings._

"I don't feel anything." Madara had replied. They both knew it was a lie, but Hashirama didn't want to make an effort for something that was most likely never to happen. Especially not since Madara wouldn't love him back. But Hashirama had seen Madara's eyes; they were lust-filled. He knew that someone could only have those kind of eyes when they are turned on, but still Madara wouldn't want to admit it. Mada was having a hard time with showing Hashirama his true feelings. The man wasn't affectionate to start with so this activity they were about to do.. He didn't quite know how to deal with it. Hashirama on the other hand knew exactly what he had to do, or more wanted to do. He had always been straightforward and caring and a person that would hug others. He wanted to be close to the Uchiha, but said man claimed to not feel anything.

"Okay then I'll leave you alone." Hashirama had said. His heart was breaking into pieces, but he knew that this would be the right choice. Suddenly Madara seemed to be going through a change. Hashi figured it would be a temporary change, but the Uchiha tried showing that he actually did care for Hashirama.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Wait.." Madara tried, but he saw that his friend was really hurt. He understood that it was a mistake to say that he didn't feel anything, but he wanted to fix it. Trying to convince Hashirama to stay he was finally showing a tiny shred of emotion. Mada knew that he was always the one to hurt people with the things he said. It was really something that annoyed him.

All the while Hashirama tried to avoid eyecontact with his crush as he felt his eyes sting from the tears that were about to burst out. He just wanted to run out of

_Madara's room and go back home so he could cry his heart out. He quickly reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open so he could walk out of the Uchiha residence. Madara wanted to stop his friend from leaving, but he had no more ideas left. He remained silent as he saw the Senju and said man's younger brother walk out of his house. Madara felt his heart ache while he stepped back inside his bedroom and almost collapsed on his knees crying. The last thought that crossed his mind before the tears started flowing was: 'Maybe it is better if it ends like this.'_

- XOXOX – At the training – XOXOX -

Hashirama's mind kept travelling back to the party. He hadn't seen Madara in the days after and he wondered if this was really the end for them. If it was then Izuna would lose a friend as well. Hashi hoped that somehow Madara would at least want to be acquaintances, even if just for Izuna's sake. His mind wondered back to the words that Madara had said during their conversation. The raven had seemed very cold and distant when he had said that he didn't feel anything. But when Hashirama had tried to leave the younger had suddenly changed; Madara looked like he was determined to stop the Senju.

A shiver ran down Hashirama's spine when the wind blew as cold as ice, as if something bad were to happen today. But then again it could just as well be because it was December. He shrugged it off and moved towards the training area that lay at the far west of Konoha. Serval jounin were already gathering when he arrived. This would be one of the last training days before winter season would start. With all the snowfall that was about to come it would become to hard to train outside.

Hashi saw some of his friends as he walked closer to the main gate of the training area. He was hoping that they could give him some distraction, because his mind would certainly not give him some peace. He approached them as they greeted him.

"Hey there Hashi-chan," Kotetsu shouted, "Come over here, Hashi!" He waved his hands in the air furiously, excited to see one of his friends. Hashirama saw Kotetsu standing near Izumo and Iruka, not far away from him. He greeted them all warmly and started a conversation. "So Hashi.. I haven't heard anything of you since the party at the Uchiha's... I don't really know what happened, but I heard that you were rather upset back then. Are you okay?" Iruka asked.

"Oh yes, I'm alright. It was just something I wasn't able to fix at that time." Hashirama answered politely, smiling. He didn't feel like telling his friends that it had been Madara whom he had had an encouter with. The Uchiha wasn't really liked overall for his behaviour and Hashirama didn't want to make it worse. As they talked more people gathered until most of the jounin were present in front of the gate.

"Good, I'm glad it wasn't something bad. So does anyone know what kind of training is planned for today?" Iruka said as he looked around. The jounin hadn't been informed on what kind of training was planned. They were just told to come here at ten o'clock. Iruka looked somewhat relieved now that he knew that Hashi was okay, but he couldn't help but notice that the Senju was rather quiet and less happy than he would normally be. Iruka had always been fond of the brown-haired Senju. They had been friends for a while now, but he was starting to develop these feelings that friends weren't supposed to have. He'd kept his feelings a secret, but seeing Hashirama in a rather sad mood made Iruka's heart ache. Hashi's attractive face turning to a sad expression every now and then made Iruka want to hug him. Hashirama noticed Iruka's gaze on him and felt his cheeks colouring.

"Iruka-kun," Kotetsu said, "I think Ibiki knows the answer to that." Kotetsu answered to his question. Then he pointed to where Ibiki was standing in the middle of a group of tutors and a few ANBU's. Iruka excused himself and went to Ibiki whom was talking to the sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Izumo grabbed Kotetsu's hand and hugged his arm slightly. Hashirama found himself being in the wrong place. His mind starting to pester him all over again. He wondered if he should've followed Iruka, though he remained where he was until Ibiki called out.

"Alright everyone, gather around." Ibiki said. Hashirama noticed that almost every jounin had shown up. There were about 20 people gathered around Ibiki now. Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu and Hashirama followed the group and gathered there as well. "Welcome all," Sandaime greeted, "Today we will be working hard in order to get stronger before winter comes. We might be attacked during winter and we might not be. Which is why it is important to be in shape before the weather gets too cold to practice outside."

"The first part is a survival tour to test your abilities. I advise you to not take it easy. It will be everyone on his own." Sandaime said with a low voice to make the jounins remember the part of not taking it easy. The group was now standing in a circle, all facing sandaime and Ibiki. Most of the jonins were mature since almost all were above 20 years old.

"We will be starting in 5 minutes, so if you need to prepare anything, then now is the time." Ibiki said. The group nodded and some of the jonin grabbed kunai and shuriken out of their backpacks. Everyone started to prepare for battle and they checked their armour and suits if everything was complete.

"Good luck." Iruka smiled while stroking Hashirama's back with his left hand. Hahirama was surprised by the touch and his cheeks turned to a slight pink. He smiled back friendly as he saw Iruka look at him, but he couldn't help but feel someone's gaze on them In the distance, out of Hashirama's sight, a young black-haired male was glaring daggers at Iruka. Said male growled inwardly and turned his hands into fists, though he was aware that it was his own fault that Hashirama and him weren't friends anymore.

"Thank you, Iruka, you as well." Hashirama said as he turned around to gently stop Iruka from what he was doing. But Iruka did the opposite and moved his arm around Hashi's waist, pulling him closer slightly. The person hiding in the distance growled more and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the situation happening in front of him. He never thought that Hashi would let anybody this close to him. What made him even more angry than he already was, both at himself and the other two males, was the fact that it seemed like Hashirama had just forgotten about yesterday night. It seemed like he was ready to move on, while on the other hand Madara was anything but ready for the future without the Senju. It made questions fill his head. Was he really easy to forget? Or had Hashirama just not loved him all that much? All kinds of questions raced through his head when he saw Iruka and Hashirama walk towards the training-ground gate.

Hashirama felt a little awkward with Iruka so close to him, but he wasn't bad company. At least Iruka was a more affectionate person than Madara. Suddenly Hashirama gasped inwardly at his last thought. 'Does that mean I have forgotten him?' The Senju wondered. 'I could never forget Madara, even if he's not compeltely perfect.' Hashi then thought. 'But why am I enjoying being around Iruka. This is all so confusing.' Hashirama felt like his head was going to explode if he kept thinking about the indescribably beautiful Uchiha.

"Hashi if you want to talk to someone, I'll be here for you." Iruka said with a sweet soft tone.

"I appreciate that Iruka, but I'm not sure if I can talk openly just yet." Hashi replied.

"Is it about what happened on the party? Maybe talking to me or a friend would help you get it off your chest." Iruka tried his best to convince Hashirama that it was okay to talk. Maybe this would give him a chance to get closer to the Senju, because talking about sensitive subjects always leads to bonding.

"Well maybe, yes. But not now, because we're supposed to go to the training area." Hashirama still sounded quite unsure, not knowing if Iruka wated to hear about his private problems. He had accepted Iruka as a friend, but they hadn't been friends for years yet.

"Sure, whenever you fee like it." Iruke told him as he smiled brightly. He wished for Hashi to feel safe around him and he hoped that he would be able to hear about the things that were troubling the Senju. Iruka knew that he wasn't trusted a hundred per cent yet, but that was only a matter of time. He had to be patient and eventually he would win Hashirama's trust.

Beside the gate were Sandaime and Ibiki waiting for the young jounins to arrive. Every name would be registered in a book to see who were present. When a name had been written in the book, the jounin whose name was written had three minutes to scatter within the training area to find a safe spot to hide until battle began. After those three minutes the next jounin would go inside of the area. This would continue until everyone jounin was inside. It was allowed to fight 'kage bunshins' (clone jutsu summonings) and to move from your hiding spot when everyone was inside. Once everyone was ready battle would begin. The training would last for two hours and the main goal was to destroy as many kage bunshins that came on your path as possible. The three jounin who had killed the most targets would be rewarded afterwards with money. Meanwhile everyone had been informed of another goal. It was a riddle that had to be solved. The jounin with the correct answer would receive a little present at the end of the day.

The riddle says: "What can hurt the inside of a body without touching it?"

Hashirama waited in line patiently when Hashirama saw Madara entering the training area. They still hadn;t talked to each other and it was starting to make Hashi feel guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have run away from the party like he did. Iruka sensed the tension in the air and took Hashirama's hand. Hashi immediately blushed and stumlbed a bit. 'I'm such and idiot,' Hashi thought, 'now he'll probably think I am falling for him'. And that was exactly what Iruka was thinking. 'Finally he surrenders. Now I can show him my love.' Iruka thought. Iruka looked up at Hashirama's face with a loving sparkle in his eyes. Hashi-chan however poked Iruka's side to draw his attention.

"What?" Iruka asked with a confused look. Hashirama pointed towards Ibiki, whom had an annoyed look on his face. "You're being asked something Iruka." Hashi said. Ibiki repeated his question, asking Iruka to write his name in the book and handing him a paper with the riddle on it and telling him to scatter. Iruka nodded and looked back to Hashirama while walking closer to him. "Good luck, sweety." He whispered. Hashirama froze on the spot with widened eyes when Iruka gave a kiss on his ear, that went unnoticed by everyone else. Iruka turned around and then disappeared into the training area with a satisfied feeling. Hashirama hadn't tried to push him away.

Hashirama was next up in line and followed after Iruka's example. He quickly moved to what seemed like a safe spot. He leaned back against a tree and looked around to see if there were any other in his surroundings. As he was sure it was safe he slid down the tree until he sat on the ground, running one hand through his long chocolate brown hair. A lot of different emotions were going through his body such as; confusal, hurtful feelings, anger, shyness, happiness, annoyance. But most of all he felt like he was betraying himself. How was it possible that Iruka had this influence on him. It made Hashirama angry to know he couldn't control himself. On the other hand the Senju felt loved. He felt special and it made him somewhat shy since he hadn't had a physical relationship with a male before.

Hashi rose from his spot and started fighting kage bunshins once they popped out so he wouldn't end as last with the least points due to his distracted mind. As soon as a clone jutsy appeared he killed it within a second. Hashirama had lost count when another popped up. As usual Hashi threw a few shuriken at the clone to make it vanish, but this time it dodged them.. not like any other bunshin he had fought until this far. Suddenly the Senju felt his stomach tsing. He looked down to see that the clone jutsy had put a unai into his abdomen. But the clone was nowhere to be found. Hashirama collapsed to his knees when the wound started to bleed. The blood spread all over his clothes with a dark tint of red. Hashirama's brain worked fast as he tried to find a solution for the aching, reddening injury. Not a single person was around to help and nobody had seen the fight. Tghough it was rather odd that the kage bunshin had done this. One of the rules of the training area was that no kage bunsin would do serious damage to a jounin. Hashirama thought it was best to stop the bleeding. He pulled his stained shirt off and used it as a bandage. Hopefully this would be enough to at least cease the bleeding.

Although he was injured new kage bunshins kept apprearing. This time Hashi made sure none of them came closer than a ten meter distance. It was almost time to retreat and leave the training area to go lunch. There was an open space in the forest where lunch was held. Even though Hashirama felt hurt and pain he was hungry and he wished to go back to his friends and medics.


	10. The fight

**Hello again to the readers! With my new laptop I'm now able to write more easily (no one is telling me to get off of it) :D So hopefully I can write more.**

****Pairing: ****Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju ((slight Iruka x Hashirama))

****Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

****Warning: ****contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness, blood, foul language.

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 9: The fight.

After a while all the shinobi gathered at the main gate of the training area. Everyone went back to where they were this morning, preparing for lunch. It was a big open space in the middle of the forest that lay around Konoha. Some shinobi were tired or hurt and tended to their injuries, while others helped prepare the lunch for everyone. When Iruka saw Hashirama he immediately went over to greet him and saw that the Senju was injured pretty badly. Gently and carefully Iruka sat Hashi down on a bench and tended to the injury in his abdomen. Hashirama hissed when Iruka placed a bandage around him after most of the bleeding had stopped. "Thank you Iruka." Hashirama said as the pain subsided slightly. Iruka smiled brightly and told him it was no big deal. Then he went to get Hashi and himself lunch.

At a distance the black-haired Uchiha sat himself down near a tree. With no injuries at all he was probably somewhere in the top three shinobi whom killed the most kage bunshins. His eyes went over all the other shinobis as he noticed Iruka. His eyes narrowed to slits, his sharingan spinning, as he remembered the way Iruka had touched Hashirama. Maybe it didn't mean anything to the Senju, but the Uchiha didn't fail to notice the blush on said Senju's face. It frustrated him that Hashirama seemed to have moved on. Madara regretted the party all the more now. He went to get lunch for himself and sat back down near the tree, eating while he watched Iruka and Hashirama converse. They seemed to have an alright time together. Madara didn't bother talking to people during lunch. He wasn't the conversational type anyway. His eyes were fixed on the two brown-haired males that sat on a bench in the distance. Thankfully Hashi and Iruka didn't notice him, since most of his body was hidden behind the tree.

Some time passed and lunchtime was over when Ibiki and Sandaime announced the second event for the day. They had set up a large whiteboard with numbers from 1 to 10 on the left. Next to the numbers were the two names of shinobi who would spar together. At the right side there was an open space to write the name of the winner. The winners would continue to spar together until one of them was determined to be the final winner. After the programme was explained the shinobi gathered around the whiteboard and looked at it to find their names. Madara's eyes went slightly wider than normal when he saw his name written beside Hashirama's. He snorted inwardly and turned away, walking back the where his backpack was to get his weapons and armour for the sparring. Hashirama saw his name next to Madara's several minutes later and couldn't help but feel slightly worried of what was to happen after their argument. Hashirama was still hurt and Madara would most likely be confused or annoyed. Anything could happen with an annoyed Uchiha and Hashirama was sure he needed to be cautious with his words. He went and prepared for sparring as well. They were the third pair that would enter the sparring place. All shinobi gathered around the sparring place and watched the first and second pair spar. After determining two winners the next pairing was up. Hashirama slowly made his way to the middle of the circle while the vain Uchiha with his handsome looks entered the circle from across him. Hashirama smiled, somewhat sad, and looked at the gorgeous male that stood in front of him. The Uchiha didn't show him any emotions as he waited for the signal to start sparring. Ibiki gave the signal and Madara didn't waste a second as he charged forward with a small kunai. Hashirama had to dodge and counter with a small kunai. He noticed how serious the Uchiha was while sparring. It seemed like Madara was somehow taking revenge. The fight was intense for both males. Suddenly from the sideline Iruka called out to Hashirama: "Go for it, Hashi!". This made the Uchiha even more irritated and he che'd and fought even harder. Hashirama had a hard time keeping up with the violent blows of the other. Sometimes Madara was able to make cuts on the Senju, but Hashirama always found a way to strike back. When Madara aimed a kick at Hashirama, Hashi countered and swooshed past Madara. He still held the small kunai in his right hand as it cut deeply into Madara's side. Hashirama didn't notice he had cut Madara since Madara didn't show any signs of pain. Thanks to the dark black shirt Madara was wearing no one was able to see the blood that soaked his shirt. 'How.. How was he able to dodge and counterattack?' Madara thought as he continued to fight. 'Stupid Senju. I'll teach him for cutting me'. With that Madara wildly moved the kunai around, trying to aim for anything in front of him. Hashirama's eyes widened as he backed up. "You asshole!" Madara shouted. Ibiki notified the Sandaime of how serious the fight had become and the Sandaime advised Ibiki to stop it no matter what. But that was easier said than done. Madara didn't allow anyone else into the sparring circle. "You'd just sleep with anyone, wouldn't you." Madara continued as Hashirama dodged his attacks. "That time didn't mean a thing to you, did it you WHORE?" That was when Hashirama's patience snapped. He would not be accused of this. Madara was speaking nonsense. "What are you on about Madara? You were the one who refused me." Hashirama stopped fighting back and only dodged or blocked the attacks that still came at him. "You were the one who didn't have any feelings towards me." All the other shinobi listened agape while not interfering. Some of them knew what had happened at the party and some didn't. Madara's face turned red in anger as he growled and slashed the kunai across Hashi's leg. "This is getting out of hand." Ibiki said as he watched the two males. "Then what about him." Madara snapped as he pointed his kunai angrily at Iruka. "You look like you could get a boner every time he touches you." Madara snarled. Hashirama was taken aback by Madara's violent words. He had no idea that there was this side to the gorgeous Uchiha. Hashirama remained silent while Madara panted raggedly. Finally Madara had stopped attacking. Iruka looked shocked and stared at the males. He wanted to have Hashirama for himself, because he fancied him (Hashi). He was not just going to hand him over to Madara. But he didn't have to take action, because Madara wasn't done with his rampage. "You just force people into a room and you take advantage of them, wanting to do stuff with them and telling them you have feelings for them while actually you just want to bury your cock into everyone. I can't believe I let myself get tricked by your ridiculous actions. I should've known you were just an asshole." Madara spoke as he glared at Hashirama with hi sharingan spinning wildly. His arms were beside his body, his side stinging with pain and itching from dried blood, his body straightened in a way that would make it seem like he had the most power of all. Hashirama looked hurt at what Madara had just said, but the anger inside him was indescribable. "You're a liar Madara. You know perfectly fine that I was serious that night. Which was the reason for me to even ask you about how you felt, because I wouldn't want it to be a one-sided relationship. But if you will go around thinking and saying that I'm some kind of whore who manipulates people into having sex.. then I wish for all of this to just be over. If you're going to accuse me of things I never ever did or even think of doing.. then maybe it would've been better if we had never met. You shouldn't have invited me over if you were just going to fuck with my intentions." Hashirama said, facing Madara whom looked outraged. Hashirama knew that his words would reach Madara, but to make their argument worse he would have to say something very harsh. Something that would for sure end anything that there still was between them. Something that would make Hashirama's heart stop aching. "I wish you never even existed." Hashirama said. Madara was angry and hurt, turning his hands into fists as anger overtook him. His nose twitched as he suddenly thrashed forward and slammed his fist into Hashirama's left cheek. Hashi's face snapped to the side, his hair flying after him. Small drops of blood ran down his cheek, the impact of the blow having made a 5 cm cut on his cheek. Madara panted angrily as Ibiki and another instructor yanked him away from Hashirama with arms around his shoulders. Hashirama had dropped to his knees, Iruka beside him trying to help but getting pushed away softly. Hashirama looked down to the ground sad while his head pounded. Iruka tried to gently pat the wound with a tissue to make it stop bleeding. Hashirama let the medics tend to his face while Madara got dragged away from the scene.

– XOXOX –

"A-aniki.. what happened to you?" Izuna asked while Madara stormed into the house they shared. Izuna had noticed how upset Madara had looked, but the older refused to say a word to him. "Aniki?" Izuna repeated after following his brother into the bathroom. "Madara grabbed a small towel and let some water run over it to wet it. He carefully moved it over the injuries on his arms, the small cuts red around the edges. Izuna grabbed some ointment to put onto the wounds after Madara had cleaned them. He didn't mind his younger brother touching him as they stood in silence next to each other. Izuna had a worried look on his face so Madara decided to ruffle the younger's hair. Izuna looked up to Madara and went to hug him, but the older stopped him. "Please just let me do this myself, Izuna. If you want to help then make some food for us." Madara said as he gently motioned for Izuna to leave. Izu nodded and left Madara in the bathroom alone, quickly heading to the kitchen to prepare food for his beloved aniki. Madara shut the door and locked it before swiftly pulling his shirt off. He hissed as the large wound on his side opened slightly as he stretched. It looked disgusting. Madara cleaned himself of the dry blood around the wound and grabbed a small box with a needle and thread. He grabbed a washcloth and rolled it up, opening his mouth and biting down on the roll. He stuck the thread through the hole of the needle and began to stitch his wound by himself. He grunted in pain and bit down strongly on the washcloth. He proceeded until the large gap of the wound was pulled together with the thread. This way the wound should heal. To be sure he wiped some sterilizing ointment over the wound before putting a bandage around his entire abdomen. He washed his shirt in the sink to get the blood out and afterwards went to get a new shirt in the closet inside his room. He redressed and walked to the kitchen where Izuna was busy making a meal. Madara's stomach growled in hunger as he watched the delicious sushi Izuna had made. "You can eat, aniki. I'll make more for myself later." Izuna said, flashing his brother a smile. Madara didn't wait any longer and sat down on the chair near the table, eating the sushi quietly. "S-so aniki.. are you alright?" Izuna asked carefully. Madara sighed deeply after eating a lot, looking up at his younger brother and nodding. "Yeh, just that damned Senju pissing me off." Madara spoke as he moved a hand through his hair. Izuna looked somewhat relieved. "So how was training?" He asked. Madara normally didn't feel like answering all the questions his brother shot at him, but today he was tired and decided to answer. "It was fine. I won the first event. The second was a disaster." He didn't tell Izuna the details, but at least Izuna would know have an idea of how his day had been. Izuna didn't bother to ask any more questions and instead enjoyed his brother's presence.

The rest of the day passed without a fuss and the Uchiha brothers decided to head into bed early since the day had been tiring. In another district in Konoha the Senju brothers were discussing the entire day. Tobirama had insisted that Hashirama told him everything in details. Tobi was pissed off to say the least when he found out that Madara caused the cut on his brother's face. He would for sure make Madara pay one day. Hashirama assured him that it had been his own fault, because he had said something so harsh that the only normal reaction coming from Madara would have been the one he had received. Tobirama had brushed his brother's hair before the elder wanted to go to bed, stating he needed to clear his head and rest. But later when Tobirama went to check on his brother he found Hashirama turning about in bed wildly. Hashirama was asleep, but his subconsciousness seemed to be working. He watched his brother for a while, hoping that Hashi would eventually sleep peacefully. He tugged the blanket over his brother and kissed the top of Hashirama's head before Tobi went to bed himself.

Two days passed and it seemed like Madara and Hashirama had never even known each other. Their lives had continued and the both of them had their own businesses to take care of. They never encountered each other, which was good since it would avoid awkward situations. Madara was strolling through Konoha, on his way to the hokage palace, watching his surroundings as he passed several shops. His minds was still foggy and he hadn't slept well the past few days. Yet he was supposed to meet the hokage for a new mission. He entered the palace and walked into Tsunade's office, not bothering to greet her and instead standing in front of her desk. She looked at him, recognizing his presence as she retrieved a file from a drawer in the desk. She laid it out on the desk for him as she explained what kind of mission it was he would be going on. He would have to leave the village and he would have to head out to the land of sand to give scrolls with detailed information about the shinobi alliances to the Kazekage. Madara sighed in annoyance because leaving the village meant he had to walk past the Senju territory. He took the mission on nevertheless and took the scrolls with him, guiding them. He headed out after dressing in his navy blue shirt and pants, putting his sandals on. He brought a katana with him for a change and headed out. He greeted Izuna just before he left and told him he would be back in a day. He set a steady pace of running, like every shinobi would run, seeing the Senju territory on his left. Thankfully no one was around, or at least no one whose chakra he could sense. His feet tapped against the ground lightly as he proceeded to run through the forest that lay around Konoha. Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the air, making Madara snap his eyes in the direction where it came from as he activated his sharingan. He halted and scanned the area, noticing that somewhere in the distance near a cliff were two people. He sighed and shook his head, turning towards it and running in the same pace towards them. Once he got a better sight of them he saw that a rather tall person was lying on the ground, reaching his right arm down. Madara frowned and halted at a distance, still hearing screams. As he looked down his sharingan showed him that someone was dangling. Now it all made sense to him. The taller male that laid on the ground held the dangling person's arm, trying to pull them up while making sure he didn't fall off himself. But the girl that was dangling couldn't get a good grip on something to actually help pull herself up. Madara narrowed his eyes, making sure he wasn't noticed until suddenly the taller male's upper body slid over the edge, trying to keep a hold of the girl. The girl kept screaming in a high pitch, making Madara get annoyed with the situation. He walked closer and noticed something familiar about the male that was trying to help the girl. The male noticed Madara and shouted for help, not actually seeing that it was Madara. Madara snorted and reached out to grab the male around the waist and pull him back before his eyes went wide. 'No way.' He thought, his body frozen. "Please!" The male shouted at him, trying desperately not to let go of the girl. Madara che'd and bit his lip harshly, forcing himself to grab the male and yank him back with force. Finally they seemed to be able to pull the girl up without injuring her too much. Madara let go of the male as soon as he could stand on his own. He turned away as suddenly a sharp pang of pain shot through him. He grabbed his side and felt his wound open. Blood stained his shirt as the girl thanked the brown-haired male. She was glad that he had passed by when she had slipped from the edge. She was eternally grateful for his help. Once she was done thanking Hashirama she turned to the other male whom had his back to her. "T-thank you sir." She said timidly. Hashirama turned to face the other male and gasped as he saw the familiar black spiky hair. He turned back to the girl. "We're glad you're okay. But make sure you get a check of one of our medical ninjas." Hashirama said to Hinata as she shyly nodded and quickly left, walking to the village, still shaking a little. Hashirama watched her leave before he turned and stood behind Madara, not saying a word. This was their first encounter after their fight. The stubborn Uchiha waited until most of his pain subsided. He then took off and walked away from Hashi slowly. "Madara." Hashirama spoke softly. The Uchiha didn't respond and proceeded to walk away until Hashirama grabbed his right arm and turned him around. The pain came flowing back since he was forced to turn his upper body. He hissed violently and clutched his side, blood now flowing over his shirt and hand. Hashirama frowned before looking down and seeing what the problem was. His eyes widened. "What happened to you...?" He asked as he moved Madara's hand away and lifted his shirt. He gasped as he saw the large wound, bleeding and contracting. Hashirama also didn't fail to notice the sloppy stitches that Madara had most likely done by himself. Madara glared at Hashirama's hand that held his own hand away from the wound. "It's nothing." He hissed as he freed himself from Hashi's grip. Hashirama however wasn't going to let him go with just that. "That's not nothing. Who did that?" Hashirama asked with concern. Madara sighed and looked at him. "You did." He snarled. Hashirama looked shocked, not understanding how he could have injured Madara. Mada saw the confusal and shook his hand. "During our sparring your kunai sliced me open when you moved past me." He said in a monotone tone. Hashirama looked down, obviously sorry for injuring him. He had no idea that he had wounded Madara. "I'm.. sorry Madara. I had no idea." Of course the Senju had no reason to feel guilty since the Uchiha had just as well hurt him by hitting him in the face. "It's nothing," Madara said, "I'm leaving." Madara turned and walked away, remembering he had a mission to complete. He didn't have time to be chatting with someone he didn't even like in the first place. Hashirama looked sad and followed Madara. "You need to get proper stitches or that won't heal. And I assume you're on a mission, since you're passing this area. You could get seriously injured or killed even." Hashirama said. "Since when do you care?" Madara snapped at him as he looked over his shoulder, remembering what Hashirama had said during their fight. "I..." Hashirama wasn't quite sure what to say. Whatever he was going to say would contradict what he had said the previous time during their fight. "Madara.." The Uchiha waved his hand in dismissal. "At least let me stitch your wound. You helped me today after all. I would like to return the favor." Hashirama tried, finding that this was his only chance to get Madara to come with him. Madara hesitated and sighed, knowing that going out with his opened wound wasn't a good idea with an important mission. "Fine. But after that I'm leaving." He said as he turned to follow Hashirama. Hashirama smiled inwardly and walked towards his home with Madara following him.

…

To be continued.


	11. Agreeing to the enemy's proposal

This story has officially become one of the stories that I want to finish! I'm really glad that I can write again, thanks to more spare time. But I must say.. all the reviews I've received have definitely helped me to get more inspired and they've made me really happy! To author's it's probably one of the most fun things to receive, because you hear that people enjoy what you write. So a big thanks to all of the reviewers. I hope I can keep pleasing you with the new chapters that are to come.

P.S.: I'll gladly make more paragraphs to make it easier to read!

****Pairing: ****Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju

****Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

****Warning: ****contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness, blood, foul language.

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 10: Agreeing to the enemy's proposal.

"Have a seat." Hashirama said as he smiled at Madara, whom was still clutching a hand around his wound. Most of the bleeding had ceased, but the wound was still open and needed healing or at least better stitching. Hashirama went to the bathroom to find the first-aid kit, returning with it several minutes later, seeing that Madara had sat himself down. "It'll be easier if you remove your shirt." Hashirama said carefully, hoping that Madara would comply without too much of an argument.

"Fine." Madara said as he gently pulled his navy blue shirt up. The wound and the shirt stuck together for a little so Madara had to be careful not to rip his shirt up too quickly. He carefully moved it over his head and tossed it onto the ground beside his feet. Hashirama got on his hunches on Madara's right side, activating his healing chakra and gently healing most of the wound. After he was done healing most of the wound he grabbed a needle and a small thread to start stitching. "This might hurt." Hashirama warned and he started the procedure. Madara hissed loudly at first then bit his bottom lip and turned his face away to hide the emotions on his face. Hashirama looked up as if for a sign that'd tell him he could proceed. Carefully he stitched the wound and placed a bandage around his abdomen after that.

"You'll have to rest for a few days." Hashirama advised him, but the stubborn Uchiha wasn't about to sit down and do nothing. Hashirama watched Madara get up from his seat while the Uchiha leaned down to pick up his shirt and to put it back on. "I'm leaving." The raven-haired male stated, turning around and heading to the front door. Hashirama quickly used one of his Mokuton jutsus to make the wooden door merge with the walls. Madara growled and turned to face the Senju. "What are you doing, senju." Madara growled, looking at Hashirama with an angry glare.

"I already told you; you need rest. You're going to stay here in my house so I can look after you. No is not an option, Madara." Hashirama said. "I'll tell Tsunade you can't complete the mission." Hashirama turned away, walking to the phone to dial the number of the hokage. But Madara had no intention of staying. "That's absurd, Senju. I'm not half dead." The Uchiha snarled, yanking the phone out of Hashirama's hand. He pressed the button to end the call and threw the phone onto the sofa in the living room. Hashirama sighed and looked at Madara, somewhat annoyed with him. Why couldn't Madara ever just comply?

"Madara, if I have to I'll force you to stay here. Right now I'm still asking you nicely, but my patience is running out." Hashirama said with a calm tone to his voice. Madara could get on his nerves, but seeing the younger male in pain made him more caring and patient. Madara glared at him, not wanting to stay at the house of the person he couldn't stand. "You seem quite eager to look after someone you wished didn't exist." Madara said as he looked at Hashirama, his eyes turning cold. Hashirama didn't quite know what to say. He looked down, thinking about what to tell the Uchiha. "Madara.. I.." He started, though his brain didn't seem to help him. What could he possibly say? Apologizing would seem like a good idea, though Hashi knew that Madara would probably not even believe him. It was worth a shot though. "Madara, I'm sorry for saying that. I completely lost my mind back then.. I just wanted to hurt your feelings so you would stop lying to yourself. I though that.." Hashirama breathed deeply. "I thought that it would make you realize that you care about what I say. That you care about who I am."

Madara crossed his arms over his chest, not having moved an inch from where he stood. He listened to the brown-haired man that tried to convince him he had been mental when he had said 'I wish you never even existed'. Madara was still confused as to why he would care if someone said that to him. Normally he wouldn't mind anything said to him, but hearing that come from that man had made him more upset than he had ever been in his life. He moved his hands up to rub his temples, remaining silent as he felt the Senju's gaze on him. "Please Madara.. Stay here and let me prove to you that I lied during our fight." Hashirama tried as a last resort. Madara sighed deeply, looking at him with his sharingan blazing. He wasn't sure why he was even considering staying at the Senju residence, but somewhere inside him something told him that he had to stay.

"Hn." Madara said. "I will need to get my stuff at home." He said in a low tone. He walked back to where the door was, waiting for the Senju to undo the Mokuton jutsu. Hashirama did so and followed Madara. "I don't need a babysitter." Madara snapped, looking over his shoulder. He fastened his walking pace, moving towards his home where he would gather some objects he needed during his stay at the Senju residence. Then he suddenly realized that Izuna would be home alone if Madara decided to stay with Hashirama. He halted in the middle of the road, making Hashirama nearly walk into him. Hashirama rose an eyebrow, wondering why Mada had suddenly stopped walking. "I can't stay after all." The raven said. Hashirama narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Madara, you're going to stay at my place." Hashirama said. "I can't Senju! Izuna will be all alone.. who knows what could happen to him at night." Madara nearly shouted. Hashirama understood that Madara wanted to look after his yonger brother, because he would want to do the same if he had been in Madara's position. "Tobirama and Izuna can stay together at your house."

Madara swung his body around, grabbing Hashirama's shirt roughly and yanking him closer. His eyes turned to a dark crimson, his sharingan activated. "And have him get raped again? Why in the name of Susano'o would I agree to that?" Madara glared fiercely at him. Hashirama was shocked. Why would Madara suddenly be so mad? His mind couldn't think of something other than this: Madara never trusted any Senju. That had been obvious. Something in the past must've caused him to lose his trust in Senjus. Madara had never talked to anyone about it and Hashirama could only guess what the problem was. When the Uchiha brothers were young Senjus must've tried to rape Izuna. Hashirama looked down. "Tobirama would never hurt you brother. I will give you my word on that one. Otherwise you can kill me if he does hurt Izuna." Hashirama stated, having the utmost confidence in his younger brother.

"Che." Madara snorted, not liking the idea to say the least. "Fine, but if something happens while I'm staying at your house I will go home immediately and I will most likely murder the both of you." He then proceeded walking home and once he arrived, went to grab his bag to stuff it with needed objects such as toothpaste or clean clothes. After fifteen minutes he was done packing and walked to the living room where Hashirama had sat himself down on the familiar couch. Madara nodded to him as if to say he was ready and watched Hashirama get up. They went to the academy together and told Izuna and Tobirama about their plans. Tobi and Izu agreed to it without thinking twice, already knowing each other a little bit from academy classes. Madara looked tense all the while, having a hard time letting go of his baby brother he always looked after.

After their visit at the academy the two males walked back to the Senju residence in silence. It's was a comfortable silence where the both of them enjoyed watching the scenery. It wasn't long before the sun began to go down. Hashirama went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Madara went to the guestroom to unpack his bag and make the room a little more homely. When Hashirama called out that dinner was ready Madara walked back into the kitchen, looking at the meal the Senju had prepared. A small thought crossed his mind, but then he told himself that he was being ridiculous; why would the Senju try to poison him. It made no sense whatsoever. Madara sat down just like Hashirama did. "Itadakimasu." Hashirama and Madara said to each other before happily digging in.

They ate in silence and shared some glances before Hashirama thought it was time to converse. "Madara, we'll have to talk about what happened between us." They both knew that they had to talk at some point to create a livable situation for the both of them in the same house. Hashirama really wanted to sort things out between the two of them. Most of all did he want to apologize over and over for saying such harsh things to the one he held feelings for. Madara sighed in annoyance, but knew Hashirama had a point. "After dinner, Senju." He said, wanting to enjoy the food for a little while longer. Hashirama nodded, agreeing. They didn't say a word after that, silently finishing their meals. Hashi got up to clean the table and the dishes while Madara assisted. After that they both went into the living room, sitting down across from each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Let's talk."

…

To be continued.

Sorry that this wasn't as long as the last chapter, but it was getting late and I wanted to post this x.x I hope you'll forgive me since I'll be updating within the week most likely. c:


	12. Stop lying

**Yes, those damn cliffhangers. But don't worry the next update is here! I'm really glad that I can tribute to the HashiMada fandom. They're awesome and they're my favourite characters from the serie****s****. I've been thinking of how to continue the story and I've written down some of the ideas, but then I suddenly noticed that this story will only have a few more chapters before it's finally finished. D: I'm guessing it's about two or three more chapters (maybe with an extra lemon) but after that the story will most likely be completed. Hopefully until then I can make you all happy with the new ideas. Thank you all for the amazing, lovely reviews!  
><strong>

****Pairing: ****Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju ((slight Iruka x Hashirama))

****Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

****Warning: ****contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness, blood, foul language.

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 11: Stop lying.

"Well?" Madara said as he turned impatient, staring at the Senju who wasn't sure what he was going to say. He leaned back, letting his body rest against the soft couch. "Madara, I honestly didn't mean what I said. I hope you realize that I really do care about you." Hashirama said as he watched the Uchiha snort. Madara knew that the Senju was the caring type of person and ever since Hashirama had seen him injured he had insisted that he would look after him. So far Hashirama had done a fine job at that. "I apologize 'dara. Please don't hate me over it. If I could reverse time I would do it, but I can't. Please give me a chance to prove that I lied back then." Hashirama asked kindly.

Madara sighed and rubbed the back of his head, comtemplating about what to do next. The Senju seemed genuine about his intentions. Madara thought of the night of the party, repeating everything that had happened. He had never had so many different emotions running through him. He had been so confused about everything. His body had screamed for more of Hashirama's touches, but his mind had screamed that Hashirama was a Senju and Senjus couldn't be trusted.

Madara was afraid that Izuna might never forgive him if he gave in to the feelings his body had. Though it seemed that Izuna and Hashirama got along pretty well. Madara sighed: "Fine". He said it so quietly that Hashirama could barely hear it. The senju's face lit up and he stared at Madara with slight disbelief. This was his chance to make the Uchiha his. After the party had ruint every chance for him to ever be more than friends with him this was the first new opportunity. "Thank you 'Dara. I won't disappoint you." Hashirama said, smiling at the raven.

Hashirama knew that he'd have to put a lot of effort into this chance. It would probably be best for them to start on more friendly terms then rushing it into a relationship straight away. Hashirama was overjoyed and spent the rest of the day trying to do things with Madara that they both enjoyed. The raven seemed willing to play video games so they spent the evening playing until they had to make dinner. Madara suggested that he would make dinner and Hashirama offered to help him, but the raven refused any help. Hashirama chuckled at Madara's stubbornness, but let the Uchiha have his way in the kitchen.

Dinner had been one of the most delicious meals he had ever eaten. Madara's cooking skills were excellent and it made Hashirama somewhat jealous that Izuna would always eat this kind of amazing food every day at home. Madara displayed the smallest of smiles when Hashirama complimented him. It seemed like Madara was finally opening up a little. Even if it was only a little. They cleaned the dishes together and afterwards Hashirama watched Madara get some stuff for the night. Hashirama had asked the Uchiha if he needed anything, but Madara had said that Hashirama had already done enough for him, seeing that Hashi had made the bed and cleaned the guest room before he even arrived.

The brown-haired Senju had left Madara alone so he could change and get ready for bed, doing the same in his (Hashi's) own room. Hashirama prepared some tea in the kitchen, taking two cups with him and knocking on the guestroom door. When he didn't receive an answer he quietly opened the door and saw Madara lying in bed, breathing softly and slowly. Hashirama's face turned happy and he smiled, closing the door and letting Madara sleep. He walked to his own bedroom and put the cups on the nightstand, getting into bed himself as well. He drank his cup of tea and read a book, relaxing before lying down and going to sleep.

- XOXOX -

The night had been quite peaceful for a change. Madara and Hashirama had both slept until nine in the morning, without any interruptions during the night. In the morning they drank tea and ate cereal together, slowly waking up with the sun shining through the windows. They hadn't bothered to get dressed yet and sat at the dining table in the kitchen with the Senju wearing a robe and underwear, while Madara wore a grey night shirt and his boxers. The Uchiha's hair was a mess, but somehow it made him more attractive to Hashirama. Madara noticed the glances of Hashirama that were aimed at him, but decided not to look up. They ate in silence, both still a little sleepy and trying to wake up.

When they finished breakfast they cleaned up and Madara went to the bathroom to shower and to do his hair. Hashirama cleaned up the kitchen table and went to his room to pick out a set of clothes he could wear today. By now it was eleven in the morning when Hashirama heard knocking on his front door. Madara just got out of the shower and was rubbing his wet hair with a towel, standing just outside the bathroom door to see what was going on. Hashirama smiled briefly at him before making his way to the front door to see who was on his porch.

"Good morning, Hashirama-chan." Iruka smiled wildly, looking at Hashirama whom was still not dressed properly. Hashirama blinked, not expecting to see Iruka at his front door at this time of the day. "Good morning, Iruka." Hashi said, opening the door a little wider. "What brings you here?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Iruka explained to him that since it was beautiful weather he wanted to do something outside. Iruka blushed slightly, which confused Hashirama, but he soon understood why Iruka was being flustered. "I was wondering.. Would you like to go out together today?" Iruka said, avoiding eyecontact for a moment so he wouldn't get more embarrassed. It was his first time asking a guy out and he was quite nervous about it.

Madara, still rubbing his hair, had followed Hashirama, but remained hidden from sight. He stood in the livingroom listening to the two brown-haired males. He overheard most of the conversation and growled inwardly. He was confused by this, because he didn't understand why it would make him feel annoyed if Hashirama was asked out by someone.

"Uhm.." Hashirama wasn't quite sure what to do. He was looking forward to spending the day with Madara, but it would be rude of him to decline the request from Iruka. Iruka had been a good friend of him for a while now and Hashirama knew he had to be careful with what he said, because Iruka was unsure about asking people out. "I don't have anything planned for today yet." Hashirama said, not directly saying 'yes, I'm free to go'. Iruka smiled, blushing more and looking a little more confident about the whole situation. "Shall I pick you up at one?" He asked. Hashirama nodded and smiled friendly, saying 'see you later' to Iruka before closing the door. He was hoping Madara hadn't heard, but when he turned around he saw Madara glaring at a wall. Hashirama closed the distance between them, but Madara didn't move an inch. His posture was tense; his shoulders broad, his hands into fists, his eyes narrowed; glaring.

"Madara?" Hashirama spoke softly, reaching his hand out to Madara's arm. The Uchiha yanked it away before Hashirama could touch him. "Don't touch me, Senju." Madara snapped, looking directly at him, his glare having softened a little. "I need to get dressed." He said, looking down at himself, seeing that he was still wearing his shirt and boxers. He turned and walked back to the bathroom, tossing the towel into the sink and grabbing a comb to brush his hair. Hashirama had followed quietly, going to get dressed into his own room. Madara minded his own business, greatly confused by his mind that was telling him he was angry at Hashirama. He had no reason to be angry or whatsoever, because they were barely even friends. But something inside him wouldn't let the situation rest.

A few hours passed while the both of them did things to entertain themselves. Hashirama tried to make a conversation sometimes, but Madara's replies were either short or 'Hn'. Madara was studying scrolls when there was knocking on the front door. Hashirama knew it was Iruka and said to Madara that he would be out for a few hours. Madara didn't make any sign to confirm that he heard the Senju. Hashirama looked down, smiling a tad sad, but leaving nonetheless. He greeted Iruka and they went to the parc together to spend time together.

After Hashirama had left Madara got up and walked to the bedroom. He collapsed on the bed, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling harshly. Why was he getting so upset about Iruka and Hashirama going on a date? He shut his eyes tightly, letting out a scream and rolling over onto his stomach. "Stupid, idiotic Senju." Madara snarled, getting even more annoyed with himself. Why did he ever agree to stay at the Senju's residence to get looked after. He could look after himself. The wound hadn't reopened anymore after Hashirama's stitching so it would've been fine if he had just gone home. But instead he had agreed to get pampered by someone who was doing this mindfucking to him.

After contemplating whether to stay or not Madara finally found his resolve. He got up from the bed and grabbed his stuff, shoving them back into his bag. He worked quickly and made sure to leave the room cleaned up and tidy. He held his bag in his right hand and closed the door of the guestroom behind him. He was startled to see Hashirama come in through the front door. He looked at the Senju surprised before he turned to face him, walking to the llivingroom. Hashirama looked at him confused, a frown covering his features.

"Madara, what's going on?" He asked with concern. He didn't like the look of things; Madara standing in front of him with a packed bag in his right hand. Hashirama knew that going on a date with Iruka would create an awkward situation, but now things were getting out of hand.

"I'm leaving. I can look after myself. I have no reason to stay." Madara said sharply. He looked at Hashirama one last time before moving past him. Hashirama reached out quickly and grabbed Madara's left arm, holding him back and stopping him from leaving.

"What brought this on? Why do you suddenly want to leave?" Hashirama asked, having a firm grip on Madara's arm. The Uchiha glared and yanked his arm loose, ready to storm out of the house. Hashirama's eyes widened, but he wasn't about to give in.

"Madara!" He yelled angrily, grabbing the Uchiha's arm once again and yanking him back before he could reach the doorknob of the front door. "Don't act so childish. What is going on?" Hashirama demanded to know. Madara che'd and replied angrily. "If you want to talk about feelings you can go to that damn Iruka. Spare me the nuisance."

Hashirama looked utterly confused. Why would Madara think that he wanted to talk about feelings with Iruka? They were just friends and went out to have a fun afternoon together. Hashirama had no intentions of it being anything more than a friendly day out. Hence the reason why he had left early and told Iruka that he wanted to go home to spend time with Madara. "Madara, all I care about are your feelings. Why don't you ever talk about them? It's not good to keep things hidden inside yourself." Hashi tried, hoping that Madara would stop his idiotic behaviour.

"Che. Don't you remember? I don't feel anything." Madara replied, using the same words he had used during the nigh tof the party, hoping that Hashirama would be just as upset now as he was then so he could leave already. He didn't actually want to leave. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to hit Hashirama for doing this to him and tell him how he actually felt.

Hashirama noticed how Madara said the same as he had said at the party, but this time he wasn't about to give in to Madara's manipulation. "Lies, Madara. You're upset, because I went out with Iruka, isn't it? You're angry, because you wanted me to decline his invitation. You wanted me to take you out on a date, tell me I'm lying Madara. Tell me. But you can't." Hashirama closed the distance between them, looking straight into Madara's eyes.

Madara angrily yanked his arm loose again, turning around and reaching for the doorknob. "Madara, quit it!" Hashirama slammed his hands into the door, aside Madara's body, pinning him against the door. "Stop running away." Hashirama leaned closer, his face inches from Madara's. "I love you." He whispered, connecting their lips together in a rough forceful kiss. Madara gasped and whimpered, dropping his bag and pushing with his hands against Hashirama's chest. The Senju didn't give in at all, instead licking at Madara's bottom lip and pushing his tongue into Madara's mouth, licking and battling with his tongue. Madara whimpered quietly and his hands stop pushing Hashirama away. He was enjoying the kiss far too much. His mind went foggy and he decided to stop fighting his feelings, kissing Hashirama back and allowing him into his mouth. Hashirama pulled away, leaving the both of them breathless. "Stop lying to yourself and be mine." He said, not allowing Madara to reply and instead kissing him roughly again.

…

Finally, right? XD But it's not the end yet! There's yet to come some TobiIzu and some more drama and most important of all; some more HashiMada lemon. To be continued.


	13. Building up trust is hard for an Uchiha

**It so strange to come back to this story after almost a year has passed since the last update. I still really want to finish it, though I barely get time to do so. Last week I was struck with inspiration to write and I've been creating some new stories, but I have this strong urge to finish up my old stories too. I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They make me so happy and I really feel the need to update again. I must finish this! **

**PS. **I hope the chapter isn't too confusing, but there will be some switches between the Senju house (where Madara and Hashirama are staying together) and the Uchiha house (where Izuna and Tobi are staying together).

****Pairing: ****Madara Uchiha x Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju x Izuna Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

****Warning: ****contains yaoi (male x male), OOC-ness, blood, foul language, foreplay and mentions of sex.

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 12: Building up trust is hard for an Uchiha.

Hashirama had managed to convince the Uchiha to stay at his place after some time. Madara had put the bag back in the guestroom and went to freshen up a little in the bathroom. He touched his lips a little with the tips of his fingers, slightly cursing that he had given in to Hashirama's kiss. For sure the Senju would get ahead of himself now because Madara had given him enough confidence. After he splashed some water on his face and dried it back up Madara went to the living room, seeing Hashirama sit calmly reading the newspaper. Hashi looked up when he saw Madara standing at a distance, smiling briefly before reading again.

Madara observed him a little. "Can I use the phone?" He asked as he was already looking around where it might be located. Hashirama chuckled at the question, not sure why Madara wanted to use it but getting up to get it anyway. "Who do you want to call?" Hashirama asked, not yet handing the phone over. Madara shot a glare at him, snatching the phone. "None of your business." Madara said after which he dialed a number. Hashirama couldn't help but chuckle at the behavior of Madara. Madara placed the phone to his ear, hearing the dial tone and waiting for the other party to pick up.

XOXOX – meanwhile – XOXOX -

"M-mmhnn. That was delicious Tobi!" Izuna said loudly as he rubbed his tummy. Tobirama had made dinner for the both of them because they were staying and had to look after each other a little. They both got up when they were done eating and placed their plates on the counter. "I'll go clean the table!" Izuna said, still being in a happy mood. He grabbed a clothe and made it wet with warm water before he went over to the table and started cleaning it. Meanwhile Tobirama made soap in the sink to start washing off the dishes. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Izuna bent over the table to clean it. His eyes widened just slightly as he felt a hot feeling inside. He dried his hands quickly and approached Izuna from behind, whom had no clue that Tobirama was approaching him.

Suddenly Izuna felt that he was pressed against the table. He felt Tobirama's body pushed against his own. Tobirama's hands creeped up to his sides as he shivered a little. "W-what are you doing Tobi?" Izuna asked timidly while a blush formed on his cheeks. Tobirama's hands moved down and back, groping Izuna slightly. "You look irresistible." He said as he turned Izuna around. "Such a cute blush too." He leaned in and placed his lips on Izuna's forcefully. Izuna's blush increased as he moved his hands to Tobirama's chest. He was a bit perplexed by Tobi's sudden moves, although they had been hanging out for a while in secret he didn't expect Tobirama to feel the same as he did.

Izuna moaned a little into the kiss when Tobirama pushed him on the table, feeling Tobirama stand between his legs, their crotches brushing together slightly. Izuna bit at his lip slightly when Tobi pulled back. "T-Tobi we should stop.." Izuna said, looking directly into Tobirama's eyes with a lustful look. "I don't think so gorgeous." Tobirama said as he winked and leaned to Izuna's neck, marking him in hickeys. Izuna squirmed under him and made soft whimpers when he suddenly heard the phone ring. Tobirama looked up towards the phone and cursed slightly, releasing Izuna who laid on the table in a haze. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "What." He snapped angrily.

"Give me Izuna, Senju." Madara snapped through the phone, annoyed that it was Tobirama who picked up the phone, reminding him that the two younger ones were staying together.

"So much for manners." Tobirama said as he handed the phone to Izuna, obviously making sure that Madara heard it through the phone.

"A-aniki?" Izuna asked softly. Tobirama grabbed Izu by the waist and placed him on his lap. Then he sneaked his hands under Izuna's shirt, up to his chest. His fingers found their ways to Izuna's nipples as he played with them softly. Izuna squirmed, trying to get Tobi to stop and not to drop the phone.

"Are you alright, Izu?" Madara asked.

"Y-yes I'm... mhh.. fine." Izuna bit at his lip slightly to keep the sounds inside that he wanted to make while Tobirama pinched and pulled at his nipples, making them go hard and perky. He tried to keep his senses but it was hard to talk normal on the phone like this.

"What is that Senju doing to you?" Madara asked with an irritate, angry tone.

"Nothing aniki I'm fine." Izuna's breathing was a little rough as Tobirama continued to play with his body. Madara obviously noticed that someone was going on and he realized soon enough what the younger ones were doing.

"That bastard! I'm coming over." Madara said, about to hang up and storm out towards the Uchiha house. In the background Izuna could hear Hashirama say 'No you're not'. Then he heard Madara shout back 'Yes I am'. "I'll be there in a minute." Was the last thing Madara said before he hang up.

Madara angrily marched to the door and grabbed his coat, putting it on. But Hashirama didn't let him, grabbing Madara by the wrists and pulling him closer. "Let me go! I have to go." Madara shouted while he wash pushed back towards the guestroom. "No you're not leaving." Hashirama was determined and pushed Madara more towards the guestroom. "This is all a trick, isn't it? You bastards." Madara snapped. At this Hashirama pushed him against the wall hard. "

Let them be." Hashirama said before he looked deeply into Madara's eyes and pressed his lips firmly onto Madara's while he pushed Madara into the guestroom and to the bed. Hashirama pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of Madara, breaking their kiss and moving to Madara's neck while his hands went under the raven's shirt.

Madara wasn't about to let the Senju win, thinking that two can play that game. He managed to get one hand loose as he grabbed at the Senju's hair and pulled harshly. Hashirama hissed slightly, but his fingers were by Madara's nipples as he grabbed them and pinched hard. "N-nngh." Madara threw his head back and stretched his fingers, releasing the grip on the Senju's hair. Hashirama leaned down and kissed Madara's stomach, moving down to the waistband and biting the skin softly. Madara made some quiet sounds, obviously annoyed that he was doing so, as he looked to Hashirama who stopped and sat up on top of Madara.

"Why don't you trust us?" Hashi asked with a serious expression on his features. Madara felt a bit uncomfortable since his lower region was feeling a little tight. "I... don't want to talk about it." He muttered. "Now let me go." He said as he tried to sit up to toss the Senju off. But Hashirama didn't let him, pushing Mada on the chest back on the bed. "Tell me please." He really wanted to know what was going through Madara's head sometimes and this seemed like the right moment to find out why Madara had so many issues with Senjus. Madara breathed heavily and glared a little. "No."

Hashirama sighed a little. "I'll let you visit them when you tell me." He said gently. Madara glared a little. Why would he need Hashirama's permission to go to his own house? He rolled his eyes a little and che'd. "Fine. My little brother..." He started with gritted teeth. "He.. It's just that.." Madara didn't really know how to start the explanation but he noticed that Hashirama had grabbed his hands. He felt uncomfortable with the many touches. He cursed inwardly and looked to the side, not ever having told anyone about this. "Izuna got raped by Senjus." He felt angry again like he had felt back then and Hashirama noticed it. "When?" Hashi asked quietly. "When he was young. I was there with him." Madara explained.

Hashirama's eyes widened a little, suddenly very concerned with the situation. "Were you hurt too?" He asked while looking at Madara's eyes, stroking his hands. "No. I killed them and saved my otouto." Mada said coldly. Hashirama looked worried when Madara looked at him. "That must've scarred you.." Hashi said quietly, looking at Madara. Madara nodded just slightly. "It was the first time I ever saw something like that.. My brother was so vulnerable..." Madara looked down a little, remembering how Izuna looked at that time. He wanted to forget about it, but it made Madara to who he was today; despising any Senju that came on his path. "Is that why you don't let yourself appear vulnerable? Why you hide all feelings?" Hashirama asked cautiously. He saw how Madara's eyes widened just a tad. "Well I understand it now." Hashirama said, not really needing an answer from Madara.

"I never speak about it. I don't entrust it to anyone. They would all just take advantage of Izuna again." Madara said as he narrowed his eyes at Hashirama, wondering if Hashi would turn out like he thought everyone would. Though he didn't really have a reason to assume that. "Thank you for telling me. Your story is safe with me. I hope you'll trust that." Hashirama said, not too sure that Madara would trust him. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that.." Hashi continued. "I just really like you a lot and .. I wish you could see that."

Madara narrowed his eyes at the brown-haired male. "Then why did you go out with Iruka?" Madara remembered it all too well and how confused it made him feel. He wanted an answer this time so he could figure out his own feelings. "I .. wanted to see your reaction." Hashirama said, hoping Madara wouldn't take it wrong. Madara snorted a little as he rolled his eyes. Then he remembered the phone call. "Can I go see Izuna now?" He asked. "Hm?" Hashirama said, "No."

Madara looked perplexed. "But you said...!" He started. Hashirama showed him his crossed fingers at which Madara growled, about to attack the Senju when he noticed he was stuck. Madara looked up and saw wooden cuff around his left wrist. "What the hell.." He said as he tried to wriggle them free, but Hashirama's Mokuton was too strong. "This is for your own good Madara." Hashi said as he got up from the bed. He stroked the raven's hair a little. "You need to rest. I'll pay them a visit. Try to entrust me with it." Hashirama said. He saw how Madara was biting his lip while his nose was twitching and Hashi couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll be back in a while, there's food and drinks for you on the nightstand." Hashi leaned in gently and kissing Madara's forehead. "See you."

- XOXOX -

"No! Tobi you can't... aahnn.. Mada-nii will see us!" Izuna said as he squirmed on Tobirama's lap. "I don't care. I'll make you mine now." Tobirama said with a dark voice, pulling Izu under the table and removing Izuna's shirt. Izuna blushed up deeply. "He'll kill you!" Izuna pouted slightly, not wanting Tobi dead.

"I can defend myself. And if you wuld stop struggling we might finish befire he gets here." Tobi said with a smirk, pulling Izuna's pants off and pushing Izuna on the ground, leaning in and licking into Izu's belly button. "

B-but... mmngh." Izuna tried but ended up moaning while holding on to Tobirama's shoulders. Tobi licked along his neck and marked him more, which made Izu blush. "You're so cute, Izuna." Tobi said as he smirked while he saw how hazy Izuna looked. Really the younger one was a sexy Uchiha he wondered how it was possible that Izuna was Madara's brother. Izuna begged Tobi to give him more which made Tobi smirk. He happily gave in to the request, proceeding to mark Izuna and stroke at his front.

Izuna clung to Tobi while they had a very hot moment together, though they kept it fast in case Madara was already close by. Izuna lay panting and hot on the floor with Tobirama above him who smirked and panted slightly. "You're mine now, nobody else can have you." Tobirama said, watching Izuna blush deeply. Izuna nodded, confirming it so they were basically a couple now. They both heard the doorbell as Tobi got up from under the table and pulled his boxers and pants up then walking to the door with a smirk, opening it. Izuna tried to regain a normal composure as he pulled his boxers and pants on, blushing as his naked shoulders showed just above the table. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess as he blushed, trying to hide a little.

Hashirama entered the house and saw Izuna, looking to Tobi and shaking his head a little. "What did you two do?" He asked, already expecting a certain answer. "We made out." Tobirama said innocently, crossing his arms and gazing over to Izuna, watching him stumble as he tried to get up, seeing him fall back to his knees and reach out to his shirt. Hashirama walked over. "Need help?" He asked. Izuna blushed deeply. "N-no I'm fine." He smiled briefly. "Why are you down there Hashirama asked, watching the younger Uchiha. "I dropped my.. uhm.. the phone." Izuna said, grabbing it and shoving it into the air to show it to Hashirama. Hashi rose an eyebrow. "And you're shirtless because..?"

Izuna blushed deep red. "Well.. I .. uh.." He didn't know exactly what answer to give so he was glad when Tobirama spoke up. "He lost to a dare. It was either his shirt or his ponytail going loose." Hashirama chuckled at this and watched Izuna and Tobirama for a while. Then he reached out to help Izuna up. "NO! I'm ..o-ow.." Izuna muttered, grumbling a little, trying to stand with his legs shaking and his butt a bit sore. Hashirama shook his head a little, laughing. He walked back to the door, Tobirama following him. Hashi grabbed the younger Senju's arm. "HOW am I supposed to explain this to him?" He said quietly so Izuna wouldn't hear. "Heh. Just say I fucked him." Tobirama said cockily, shrugging. Hashi looked over his shoulder and saw Izuna touching at the many hickeys and rubbing over his butt. He sighed and opened the door. "You're in trouble mister." Was the last thing Hashirama said to his younger brother before leaving the two of them. Tobirama merely licked at his lips while he grinned and closed the door.

…

To be continued.


End file.
